Digital Shift:Remnant
by Eldenwind
Summary: As strange rumours start floating about in Beacon,and with the Vytal festival approaching, a new team not originally supposed to be there arrives. Will they have any effect on the upcoming events? What side are they on? Only time can tell.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own neither Digimon nor RWBY**

* * *

" Hey, hey! Did you hear the rumour about that monster?" The pink-haired bundle of energy knowns as Nora Valkyrie asked excitedly as teams RWBY and JNPR were seated around a table in the dining hall.

"What kind of ludicrous drivel has she been listening to this time?" Weiss Schnee, the white haired heiress asked in a tired tone. It wasn't the first time Nora started talking about something nonsensical and insane. "What was it last time? A black and golden armoured giant that appeared out of nowhere?"

The energetic girl was about to answer, but Lie Ren, her calm and stoic childhood friend cut in.

"Supposedly a team of third years saw a large, bipedal, stocky being with a long tail, clawed feet and hands, orange skin with blue stripes and a brown bone plate covering the upper skull of a vaguely reptilian head with two horns on the side and one on the tip of the nose." He calmly and slightly monotonously explained, while his childhood friend hummed and nodded her head in agreement.

That was exactly what she had heard.

"Wait, orange? Brown?" Blake asked curiously, the raven-haired cat Faunus sporting a slightly confused expression. "That doesn't sound like a Grimm at all."

"Apparently it was fighting the Grimm the team had been sent to hunt, but it disappeared before the fight was over." Pyrrha chipped in, the red-head having heard the story before.

"They're obviously making it up." Weiss dismissed it with a snort.

"Well, the signs of the fight were still supposed to be there. Unfortunately, the story does not include the location, and considering it was supposed to be a third year team going there, it might be deep into the wilderness." The stoic teen added sagely.

"So you're saying- "Yang started, mischief in the busty blonde's eyes.

"Yang. No." Ruby interrupted her half-sister, the red-haired younger girl knowing full well where it was going.

"Aw, come on!" The elder sibling said with a pout.

"Hasn't there kind of been a lot of weird rumours like that recently?" Jaune said, the confidence lacking blonde sporting a thoughtful look on his face.

"I guess it IS a bit odd. I wonder what brought it on?" The youngest member agreed, her expression turning thoughtful as well.

"Eh, who cares?! Let's go to the library, I finally got my 'Remnant: The Game'." The bodacious blonde exclaimed dismissively, an evil glimmer in her eyes.

"The library? Good idea, we have some studying to do anyway." Pyrrha remarked happily.

The rest of her team didn't share in her enthusiasm.

 _ **-Break—**_

As the fierce game raged, with many twisting turns and unexpected developments, a new set of faces entered the Library.

The first to spot them was Blake, who had lost interest in the game, and whose attention therefore was drawn to the newcomers.

Leading the way was a tall well-built girl with shoulder-length purple hair and golden eyes. She had an odd red jewel in some sort of gold piece on her forehead, but the cat-girl couldn't spot the rest of the ornament.

After her came a trio of boys, two of them slightly taller with strong physiques and one of them slightly shorter, and more lean.

One of them had a spiky dual-coloured hair in dark-red and light-blue of medium-length, with blue eyes. He had a serious and unamused expression as he surveyed the room.

The other one that was equally tall had cropped silver hair with one ridiculously long pony-tail sticking out. His yellow eyes were slightly softer, serious, but with a hint of amusement in them.

The last one, and shortest, had short pink hair and pink eyes, and was absentmindedly twirling a red rose in his left hand, holding it near his face while looking around with a disdainful expression on his face.

They all wore the uniform of Haven academy.

"What are we doing here? Surely we must have better things to do?" The one with pink hair spoke up, his tone arrogant and disdainful.

The girl sighed. "You guys have some reading up to do, and this is the best place to do so without leaving Beacon." There was a sage tone in her voice, even as it was chipper and unconcerned.

"She has a point. It wouldn't do if one of us were unaware of something important." The silver-haired guy agreed, his voice serious and concise, with a strong undertone of an honourable warrior.

"Fine." The dual-colour haired member heaved a sigh. "I see your points." His voice was as serious and unamused as his expression.

Blake watched as they went their own ways. The girl started looking through the shelves, presumably looking for some book.

In the meantime, the three others went to a terminal each and sat down with varying degrees of grace. The pink haired one sat down with all the grace he could muster, almost like he was showing off. Actually, he was a bit effeminate, and the longer Blake looked at him the harder his gender became to discern.

But his voice was most decidedly masculine.

The silver haired one sat down lightly, with practised precision. In a way he reminded her of Pyrrha actually. There was a similar warrior's aura around them. His expression made it seem like he was looking forward to the coming task.

The last one plumped down unceremoniously, clearly in a slightly foul mood. He still carried an aura of a warrior, but it felt more like that of a fierce warrior who had no interest in his current task.

The raven-haired huntress actually expected him to just fiddle about or something, so when she noticed that he was going through data at a ferocious speed, bordering on what was humanly possible it caught her completely off guard, enough that she flinched and alerted the others.

"What's up Blake?" Yang asked curiously. "Did you see something interesting?"

"Nothing really, I was just observing some newcomers." She answered, embarrassed that her observation had been noticed.

"Wait really?" The blonde looked towards where Blake's gaze had been. "Holy shit."

"Huh? Wait what?" Ruby said confusedly at Yang's comment.

At first she thought it was about the reading speed, but…

"Look at that guy, that's what I call masculinity!" Instead she made a comment about his form.

"Looking at my team-mate?" A voice called out behind them.

Blake almost jumped out of her chair in surprise.

' _When-! I didn't notice her at all!'_

Close behind them stood the girl from earlier.

She looked over to the person in question and frowned.

"Hey, Omegos! Slow down! Are you even getting anything!?" She then shouted, causing him to look up with an annoyed look.

But before he retorted he looked down onto his screen, frowned and then looked up again.

"Don't underestimate my information management skills, Riina!" He then retorted light-heartedly before returning to his previous task, his seriousness returning simultaneously.

The girl, now identified as Riina, heaved a theatrical sigh. "He's incorrigible." She said cheerfully while slowly shaking her head.

She then took a few moments to look at each and every one of them.

"Hello everyone, my name is Riina Onyx, leader of team ROAL (royal). The incorrigible hunk over there is Omegos Alabaster. Other than him we have Albion Dracul- "Riina pointed to the silver haired guy. "and Lavender Orchid." She supressed a laugh as she pointed towards the last person, who was actually seated somewhat close to them, and therefore reacted.

"Lavender Orchid? What kind of a name is that?" Nora questioned, in the process receiving several incredulous stares, while Ren just sighed.

"Is it not a most beautiful name, fit for my extravagant beauty?!" Lavender responded, unfazed by what some might consider an insult, instead making a loud proclamation and a fabulous gesture.

"So, I have introduced myself and my team. I expect introductions in return." The purple-haired girl said amusedly.

"Oh, right. I'm Ruby Rose, leader of team RWBY (ruby)." Ruby began.

"Ah! Such a radiant name!" Lavender exclaimed, perhaps not unsurprisingly considering the object he still held in his left hand. It looked like he was about to say more, but a glare from his team-leader silenced him.

"My name is Weiss Schnee. A pleasure to make your acquaintance." Weiss introduced herself politely and with a slight curtsy.

"Likewise." Surprisingly enough the gesture was returned with a small bow, like one might expect from a knight.

"Name's Yang!" Next was the blonde bombshell, who looked Riina up and down appreciatively. "Maybe we should hang out sometime… I think we might get some good catches…" She then added suggestively.

Riina laughed. "Perhaps."

"And I'm Blake Belladonna. Nice to meet you." Blake said curtly.

"Nice to meet you too." Riina answered. "Belladonna, eh? I must say you don't seem to match up to that name overly much." She then said with a certain glimmer in her eyes. "Unless of course we go with the other meaning."

The Faunus huntress simply stared at her in confusion.

After this the odd Haven student moved on, settling her gaze on Jaune as if she expected him to go next.

This caused flustering and confusion in the poor teen. "O-oh. I'm Jaune Arc. L-leader of team JNPR (juniper)." He stammered out.

This prompted a small nearly imperceptible smirk on Riina's face.

"My name is Pyrrha Nikos, of the same team." Pyrrha went next, her polite mask firmly secure.

"A pleasure to meet you miss Nikos. I have heard a lot about you." The purple haired girl responded in kind.

"I'm Nora Valkyrie!" Nora exclaimed happily, preparing to launch into a barrage of questions.

"Nora." But she was stopped by a single word from Ren. "I'm Lie Ren. You may call me Ren."

She nodded, a knowing smile on her face.

Finally, she looked to Sun and Neptune, who had so far stayed out of it.

"I'm Sun Wukong, and this is my pal, Neptune Vasilias." The monkey Faunus said excitedly, ignoring his friends clear displeasure over having his introduction stolen.

Still, the blue-haired boy recovered. "As my gracious and glorious team-leader said, I'm Neptune." The boy flashed his best smile. "I must say, you are radiant Riina."

But the other party was unaffected. "Thank you Vasilias." The purple haired girl turned to face all of them. "It was a pleasure to meet all of you. I hope we will be able to get along. Now, I am afraid I must go. It seems my team has grown tired of their researching, and the hour grows late."

She waved friendlily as she left, her team waiting for her near the entrance.

They returned the gesture.

It was only Blake who heard the words spoken by Omegos as team ROAL left.

"Why did you fraternize with them? It was a meaningless gesture."

She couldn't hear the rest as a door came between them, and her friends spoke up again.

 _ **-Break—**_

Amber eyes met golden.

It was some time after the encounter between Riina Onyx and teams RWBY and JNPR as well as Sun and Neptune, and the purple haired girl was now walking about alone.

It might have been intentional; it might have been a coincidence.

The two Haven students looked at each other, one suspiciously and confusedly, one with simple friendliness and mirth.

Cinder Fall's companions were equally confused, but she held them back.

She didn't know who this person was. She was pretty certain she knew the majority of the students from Haven.

Had she missed this one? Or was this someone who like her and her accomplices only pretended to be a student of Haven academy?

No no, she needed to reign herself in. The girl made no sign of suspicion. In fact, she seemed friendly, as if she was glad to encounter someone else from Haven.

She schooled her features, smiling gracefully and waving in a friendly manner.

The girl returned the gesture, but to her relief moved on.

Cinder missed the complete change that came over Riina's features as they passed by each other.

The carefree expression turned sombre and sagely. And suddenly she seemed no longer a young girl in her teen years, but an ancient wanderer with far too much experience.

"Poor girl."

* * *

 **Author's notes: I couldn't help it. I had so many ideas floating about in my head that I just had to write it. This will remain low priority, and depending on circumstances updates will be very infrequent I suspect, since I intend to focus on my other stories first and foremost. But mayhap someone else might be inspired?**

 **Tell me what you think of the story and its characters in reviews.**

 **I hope you enjoyed and that you have a nice day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own neither Digimon nor RWBY**

* * *

"Still, that team ROAL seemed like a really odd bunch, don't you think, Weiss?" Ruby said as she strolled down a small path in the forested area near Beacon academy alongside her partner.

It had been a day since the meeting with the new team, and even though they never really got to talk with anyone other than their leader Riina, they had left a bit of an impression on them.

"I… suppose one could call them odd, yes. I mean, miss Onyx's conduct was impeccable, but her team-mates… We shouldn't deliver any judgement. We haven't had any time to talk to them yet." The white haired Huntress-in-training answered, hesitating to say anything bad.

She was working on not letting first-impressions colour her opinion. It could hurt her severely in negotiation after all.

The two had felt like taking a stroll in the beautiful weather, and decided to walk together while they were at it.

"Yeah, she seemed really nice but… the way she suddenly got behind us…" The red-headed girl agreed hesitantly.

Weiss shuddered slightly. "Yeah. I wasn't even looking at that… Omegos? Yet she still managed to catch me by surprise. She must either be an experienced Huntress, or very skilled, in order to pull that off." The heiress said contemplatively.

"The worst part is she didn't even feel like a warrior. The rest of her team had this warrior's presence about them or something, even that Lavender guy. But she had me completely fooled, and if she hadn't pulled of surprising us, or if she hadn't been the team leader of that group, I would have taken her for a civilian…"

"I wonder where she got that piece of jewellery from…?"

As the two of them continued their stroll, they moved away from the topic of the newcomers they met yesterday.

They briefly mused on the composition of Sun and Neptune's team, since they didn't know who the other two were, and they didn't know the name of the team itself.

They made a short joke that it would be pronounced 'Sun', then dismissed it since they didn't think that was a reasonable team name, the joke originating from the fact that their own team name was pronounced the same as its leader's name.

Thankfully Weiss was over the fact that she wasn't team leader by now, or they wouldn't have been able to make the joke in the first place.

They also briefly brought up what kind of boys they liked, but Weiss couldn't quite bring herself to discuss it, and Ruby was oddly evasive about her preferences, so they never got anywhere, and an awkward atmosphere formed around them.

But before either of them could break it Ruby caught sight of a piece of red cloth.

"Weiss? What's that?" She tugged at her partner and pointed in the direction of the cloth.

"It looks like a… wait, that's a red cloak, isn't it?!" The heiress noted that it wasn't just a piece, but a whole cloak.

"There's someone there." The younger girl said, approaching curiously.

"Wait! You can't just…!" Weiss tried to halt her, but Ruby had already reached the pile.

As they got closer they saw it wasn't a Human, or even a Faunus underneath.

Instead it was a silver-scaled, no, plated? reptile, with the cloak fastened around its neck, and a hood pulled over its head, with a pair of ear-like protrusions sticking out through it. The cloak itself was tattered, and a pair of goggles were perched precariously on top of its head, having suffered damage as well.

The creature itself was battered, with several wounds all over its body. It had lost consciousness and... its very presence seemed… weak…

It groaned lowly in a, for the white heiress at least, disturbingly human manner.

"He seems hurt! What do we do?" Ruby asked in a slightly panicked manner.

"I don't know… It seems a bit… dangerous, don't you think?" Weiss responded uncertainly.

The other girl ignored those words.

"We need to help him…" She muttered as she reached out for the creature.

It was somewhat heavy, but for someone used to swinging around a monstrosity of a weapon like Crescent Rose it was nothing.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you…" She said to the creature, and the two girls could see an amber eye creak open.

But neither of them noticed the faint glow that surrounded it for a short few moments, nor the slight strengthening of its presence, which they couldn't really feel properly anyway.

After all, one of them was busy fretting over the clearly injured being in her arms, while the other was busy worrying about how unsafe it seemed, what with that really sharp metallic looking horn or those sharp, really long claws…

 _ **-Break—**_

But the red and white members weren't the only ones outside on this wonderful day, although Blake wasn't quite able to enjoy it, caught up in a maelstrom of various thoughts, both regarding, just like her team-mates, team ROAL, but also about the White Fang, a Faunus' rights movement turned radical that she was a former member of.

While she had no good ground upon which to worry about team ROAL, after all, apart from their leader Riina who seemed too harmless they didn't really seem like dangerous people, and she had no reason to suspect them of anything.

But the speed which with that data passed on the monitor… Even the fastest of users shouldn't be able to just get up into such speeds… and there shouldn't have been anyway an ordinary person could process that much information…

Yes, this thought kept bothering her.

She knew she probably shouldn't worry about it.

But if she saw the signs of something dangerous, and didn't act upon it, then wasn't that her fault?

"Ugh. What is it with this damned place?!" A female voice drifted into her ears, causing her to jump out of her thoughts. "To think that… even though I regressed to such a lowly form I… still can't repair this damage…"

The voice was weak, and angry. It also sounded like it came from someone rather small and… fanged?

(Un)fortunately she didn't have to wonder over this for long, for soon a large feline emerged from the undergrowth, its fur black, with purple tufts on the tips of its massive ears, at the end of the tail and then in stripes along the tail. Its front paws seemed to be covered in a pair of purple gloves, and its amber eyes shone with a wicked spark of intelligence.

It was also covered in wounds.

At first Blake wondered if it was some stray cat that had gotten into a fight with some Grimm, but it was larger than most cats she could think of, and she didn't think any ordinary cat could survive a Grimm attack…

It also didn't really look like any cat she knew of.

When it caught sight of her its eyes widened in surprise, but it didn't run, as a matter of fact it didn't seem particularly afraid of her at all.

Then it smiled.

It literally smiled, much like a human would, and in a way no cat ever could.

And that smile chilled her to the bone.

"A human… no, not quite. Doesn't matter." It spoke. The female voice the cat Faunus had heard earlier emerged from the creature before her.

A green light covered the Huntress-in-training's vision…

 _ **-Break—**_

In a dark run-down warehouse, a man with orange hair, in a white coat and with a bowler hat perched on top of his head sighed as he exhaled a puff of smoke and surveyed his surroundings.

There was no one else there, all the beasts had already finished moving the goods out, and the kids had gone to Beacon with that smoking hot freak of a lady. And he meant those words in every sense he could think of.

Honestly he was a bit sad they had moved all the Dust. He had always been filled with a certain sense of… satisfaction when he looked upon the stacks upon stacks of Dust containers.

At least he was being compensated royally for his work. If there was one thing that could overpower the pride he felt in his skills it was his desire for more money.

Or anything else for that matter.

But somehow his musings were cut short by a dark rumbling laughter. "I sense strong greed within your heart human. I like it." A dark, yet somehow trust inspiring voice echoed throughout the room.

"Who's there?" The master thief asked, scanning the area around him cautiously.

"A friend, with a proposition." The voice sounded old and sage.

Roman didn't trust it. Anyone who introduced themselves with 'a friend' and immediately followed up with saying they had a proposition was no one you should trust. Especially when they don't show their face.

But even so, the criminal mastermind didn't get where he was without being opportunistic.

"Really now? I'll listen, but I would like to see your face first."

"Very well." Suddenly the voice didn't echo all around, but instead had a clear source of origin from his right.

Out of the shadows cast by the nearby rafters came what appeared to be a wizened old man, with greying skin, and shin length white hair, as well as an equally long white beard. He had a golden beaked mask covering his face, and was clad in luxurious robes, with a ridiculous golden necklace with large red gems draped around his shoulders(!).

In his left hand he held a large wooden staff, with a spiked metal band coiling around the length of it. It was crowned by a metallic skull of some sort that clutched a massive red ball of some unidentified material.

What troubled Roman the most was that he couldn't quite tell whatever or not the person before him was human or not, and the fact that this being, despite trying to look frail by supporting himself on his staff, seemed to be possessed of immense power didn't help at all.

Besides, no human could carry that necklace around!

"I am known as Barbamon." The being introduced himself. "I would like to propose that we aid each other… I can offer you an opportunity for great wealth and power, if you but agree to help a tired old man." Barbamon's voice truly did sound tired, and even Roman found himself hard-pressed to detect any falsehood in it.

"Tempting, but I'm currently under someone else's employ, so…"

"Worry not. You needn't break your current employment. As a matter of fact, I think you would find that accepting would be a great boon in fulfilling your current task."

"Okay. And what does this little agreement entail? What do you want me to do?"

The being in the guise of an old man chuckled darkly. "You need only act as my host while I recover my strength!"

A strong purple light flared up from around the old man, and a purple circle manifested before it.

Inside the circle formed letters, and then an odd geometric symbol, followed finally by an unusual symbol above it that he couldn't place put that looked vaguely familiar.

Of course, what perturbed the thief the most was that the monster, and obviously it was, especially now that it suddenly had six red bat-like wings sprouting from its back, had apparently decided that he had agreed.

"Wait a moment! I didn't agree to anything yet!" He shouted in aggravation, noting that he couldn't move anymore as another purple circle formed underneath him.

"But you did!"

"Wha- "

Roman Torchwick cried out as the demon disappeared in a blinding flash of light…

 _ **-Break—**_

Blake cautiously carried the cat she had found back with her, careful not to aggravate its injuries.

She kind of felt like she was forgetting something, but even so she was still worried about the White Fang more than anything else.

She pointedly ignored all the odd traits of the feline she held in her hands, because it didn't matter. She wanted to help it, and she would.

After all, wasn't it the duty of a Huntress to help those in need?

* * *

 **Author's notes: For everyone that follows my other stories, don't worry, this is a one time occurrence, I'll try to get back to my other stories soon. For everyone else, this is not an indication of how often this will be updated. As a matter of fact, it will probably not be updated again until I have at least updated my other two stories first. I could probably have worded this better...**

 **Well, nothing bad could possibly come out of this series of events, right? Reviews will be appreciated, especially seeing how few I got on the previous chapter. Opinions are welcome, so don't be afraid, I'm not going to try and kill you. Oh, and by the way, I will be using the Japanese versions of the names of Digimon, just so you know.  
**

 **I hope you enjoyed and that you have a nice day.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own neither Digimon nor RWBY**

* * *

Unbeknownst to the red and white girls of team RWBY, their leader's act of kindness towards the unknown being was observed.

A pair of golden eyes watched with interest, a smile upon her face.

"So, it followed after all…" She said lowly to herself. "What a mischievous youth…"

A mirthful chuckle escaped her lips.

Then she turned and walked off, basking in the good weather.

But even with such good conditions a frown crept onto her features.

"Still… who else might have come here? If so, hopefully they won't manage to anchor themselves…" She mumbled seriously.

Then suddenly she stopped with a thoughtful expression.

"I wonder how she would look with googles on?" She mused with a smile as she picked up an object that shone silver and red from the ground.

 ** _-Break—_**

"I can't believe you brought it all the way here!" Weiss exclaimed angrily at her partner as they stood within their room, the being they had found lying atop Weiss' bed.

"What else should I have done?" Ruby asked while cowering slightly.

The heiress was taken slightly aback by this.

"I-I don't know… take it to the infirmary?" She said uncertainly.

In all honesty she was just a bit frightened. She had no idea what it was or where it came from. And it looked dangerous…

Yes. Honestly she just didn't want it in their room.

"I don't think they would know what to do with it. Sorry Weiss, just… just indulge me, please?" The younger girl said in a sorrowful tone and with pleading eyes.

Weiss took a step back, her anger faltering before such an assault, and a slight blush creeping up her cheeks.

She tried to retort, but her words failed her, choking in her throat.

Finally, she wavered, and broke.

"F-fine! But I'll personally put it down if it tries to harm you!" She declared, pointing angrily at the red-hair bundle of adorable.

Then she froze, as her own words registered.

"W-wait!" She became flustered. "I mean us, us! If it tries to harm us!"

"Whoa, and here I thought you only begrudgingly accepted Ruby." A new, playfully surprised voice exclaimed.

Standing in the doorway, having just closed the door was Yang, sporting a sly grin that boded poorly for the white Huntress-in-training.

"Yang! This- I don't know what you think, but it's probably wrong." The heiress said sternly, crossing her arms.

Instead of addressing this statement, the blonde looked over to the being in the bed. "So, what's this really all about? And what's that?" She asked curiously.

"We found him while on our walk. We don't have the faintest clue as to what he is, but he's hurt so-" The youngest member of the team started explaining, but then she stopped. "Oh no! He's hurt!"

She then remembered the reason why she brought it there. In a flurry of rose petals, she rushed off, finding various first aid supplies.

While this was going on Yang took a closer look at the newcomer.

"I don't know what this guy is, but he looks kinda dangerous. I'm almost worried about what might have injured him." She said.

"That's what you're worried about?" Weiss responded incredulously.

In the meantime, Ruby had started looking at its injuries. To her surprise they weren't all too bad, and there was no bleeding apparent.

Instead she did her best to clean those injuries she could, and bandage them.

The busty brawler looked at the being in wonderment, noting the way its body seemed to be covered in metal plating.

"Actually, is this guy even organic?" She wondered, but she got her answer when her sister cautiously pried the mouth open, revealing an organic inside. "I guess he's just armoured."

"He seems fine." Ruby concluded with a relieved sigh. "He's just asleep right now."

It was in this moment that Blake showed up, looking a bit tired.

"Oh, hey Blake. Look what Ruby and Weiss picked up!" Yang announced merrily.

"Picked up? What, a-?" Whatever words the raven-haired girl had intended to speak were lost as she saw the being resting in Weiss' bed. "What. Is. That?" She said flatly.

"I don't really know. He does look kind of saurian, but…" Ruby started, but she trailed off uncertainly.

"He's a bit too large for a lizard. Heck, he's larger than some dogs." Blake said. "Also, he looks really dangerous, do you think it's safe to keep him in here?"

"Thank you, Blake!" Weiss exclaimed happily.

"I don't think he's bad…" Their team-leader said uncertainly, trailing off slightly.

"If Ruby thinks so then I think it's okay." Yang stated.

"I guess I'll just trust Ruby here." The cat Faunus agreed.

The final member simply slumped her shoulders in defeat.

Then they were interrupted by a loud rumble.

They looked around confusedly, before another drew their attention towards their guest.

It had managed to sit up, and was looking at them with amber eyes.

"Oh, you're awake. Are you hungry?" Ruby asked it with a smile, in the kind of tone you would normally take towards an animal.

It looked at her a bit, maybe even seeming a bit miffed.

"Yes I am." It responded, shocking the girls, although Blake felt it seemed familiar to her, but couldn't figure out why.

"It spoke!" Weiss shouted in surprise.

"Yeah, I'm Huckmon." It responded happily. "Thanks for saving me!" It then said, directed mostly towards Ruby.

Its manner of speech was somewhat childish, and it spoke with a cheerful and youthful tone, albeit one that still hinted at ferocity and combat ability.

"Okay, now I'm even more confused. What are you exactly?" Yang question confusedly.

"I'm a Digimon! More specifically a Mini Dragon Digimon!" Huckmon exclaimed happily.

Then its stomach growled again, causing it to look down at it forlornly.

"Let's find him something to eat!" Ruby declared.

That day a large quantity of food mysteriously disappeared from the Beacon kitchens.

 ** _-Break—_**

BlackTailmon stretched itself on the bed where it had been patched up by a nurse and allowed to rest.

It had to say, the nurses weren't nearly as perceptive as the girl that had first picked it up. It hadn't even needed to manipulate their minds in the slightest.

They simply treated it like a cat. It could work with that for now.

After all, if it allowed it to stay in a place filled with adolescent humans, or similar, then that suited it fine.

It could repay them once it regained its Ultimate form.

Yes, it would be rapturous.

But for now it would play the part.

Hopefully Jesmon had been forced back… It yawned. Yeah, that would be the best.

But for now, it would be a cat, and take a nap.

 ** _-Break—_**

Roman Torchwick was in a good mood.

At first he had been a bit iffy about this deal he had been forced into.

But now. Now that he had had time to realise the power of the being that now resided within, and now that he had gotten to know it better…

Yeah, that power was great! And they got along pretty well too!

Sure, the demon was, well, even worse than he was, but that didn't matter much to him.

It had advised him, bolstering his wit with the inconceivable level of intelligence it possessed. As a matter of fact, with its help he was getting the better of that bitch Cinder!

And they were both really greedy, they both wanted more. And while Roman was a thief and criminal mastermind who would steal or take what he wanted, Barbamon was a devious manipulator that simply waged war when he really wanted something.

Yes, they were pretty damn similar all in all.

 _'Just remember, those who would consort with the current White Fang desire vengeance and blood, the destruction of the system that oppresses them.'_ Barbamon whispered in his mind. The demon had gained an understanding for current events in Remnant quickly, and now it was helping him pull the strings even more magnificently.

"Of course. And then I'll have to consider Kitty and her monkey friend might show up. And if they do, we let them." He responded with a wicked grin.

 _'Indeed, while I doubt the information they would glean out of it will disrupt the plan much, if at all, it will serve as a nice strike against her, a piece of petty vengeance. A taste of what is to come.'_

They laughed in tandem, and for a short few moments the people in the warehouse could swear they heard two laughs coming from Roman.

They would make Cinder pay for using him.

Such was Barbamon's sweet promise to Roman Torchwick.

 ** _-Break—_**

In the meantime, a quite attention grabbing due tried to make their way through the hallways of Beacon.

Omegos and Lavender had decided to look around a bit, take in Beacon academy.

"I still cannot comprehend that these people are supposed to be warriors…" The tall dual-colour haired boy said.

"Perhaps you need to lower your standards then. Not that I could, I demand nothing but perfection from my Kni-!" The androgynous pink-haired boy started to exclaim, but was interrupted by his team-mate.

"Yes, yes, I know. This wouldn't be the first time you've said that." He put a hand on the shorter boy's shoulder, his gaze conferring a warning.

People were staring at them.

If the warning was received Lavender made no indication as he twirled his rose and struck a pose.

"But even so, does it not bear repeating?!" He exclaimed without pause.

For a few moments Omegos was worried his ally actually would repeat himself, but to his relief he made no indication to continue.

"I suppose, but I already did lower my standards. I don't know how much lower it can go." He stated.

As they were walking a girl appeared, clad in Beacon's uniform with a beret resting precariously on her head and a pair of black sunglasses, walking in the opposite direction.

As she came closer to them she lowered her sunglasses to look at them, or Omegos in particular.

A certain smile came to her lips, and as she walked by she slapped him on the rump.

"Nice guns you've got there, big guy!" She said with a wink, but without stopping.

Omegos simply stopped in confusion, looking over himself.

"Guns? Lavender, tell me, did I bring guns with me?" He asked his team-mate confusedly.

"I believe that 'guns' was used to refer to your muscles. I guess it was meant as a compliment of your physical form." Lavender said, slightly uncertain himself.

Of course, this display drew plenty of attention, and while many of the people around them had been able to ignore that they had seemed to be looking down on them, they hadn't been able to ignore the display of ignorance.

Or the fact that they seemed completely ignorant that Omegos had just been hit on, instead having been confused by someone calling muscles for 'guns'.

Well, some of the girls (and guys) stopped because Omegos' ass had been rock-hard, judging by the slap's effect (or lack of it). As a matter of fact, the girl who slapped him was looking at her hand.

Lavender sighed. "Omegos. It seems we have caused a scene. Riina isn't going to be happy." He stated with a hint of trepidation in his voice.

The larger boy sighed as well once he realised the truth in those words. "We'll just have to endure."

"Why are we even here?" He then muttered to himself as they left.

 ** _-Break—_**

That night, something changed.

The girls came home, without having fought any battle.

Blake and Sun had been able to leave the assembly without incident, even if they could have sworn they were seen.

Not to mention, Roman had smiled. Blake could have sworn he smiled as they left.

* * *

 **Author's notes: Well, here we go. I'm not entirely sure about this chapter, but hopefully it's not too bad. I will now make a point to point out that I will also be using the Japanese level names, which for those who don't know is Baby I, Baby II, Child, Adult, Perfect and Ultimate. I'll probably never use the first two, but I thought it was worth mentioning for completeness sake.**

 **I would really like some more reviews. It always feels quite distressing when they are few, and it can hamper my drive to continue writing, delaying chapters. So please, do leave a review. Preferably with some substance, but beggars can't be choosers I suppose.**

 **I hope you enjoyed and that you have a nice day.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own neither Digimon nor RWBY**

* * *

"I like that one, Pyrrha, was it?" Lavender stated as he watched the red-head walk into the arena confidently. "Grace and discipline. An exquisite form that belies the warrior within, why, it reminds me of Miner-"

Albion held up a hand before his team-mate, interrupting him.

"Yes, I agree. Still, I wish I could say the same for his opponents." He looked at team CRDL with distaste.

"Indeed, no discipline, sloppy form and honestly…" Omegos watched as the spar began. "They have terrible team-work. The seven work better together than that." He snorted derisively.

Shortly thereafter team ROAL burst into laughter, drawing even more odd looks, particularly from a certain green-haired girl.

Still, she quickly averted her gaze when it met Riina's, the leader of the odd group.

Said purple-haired girl then looked at her silver-haired team-member.

"'His', Albion?" She said curiously.

He blinked a few times in confusion before realisation dawned upon his face.

"Oh my." He said abashedly.

The sound of an armoured person crashing into the ground signalled the end of the spar, with Pyrrha standing victorious, and team CRDL lying down on the floor, although their leader did manage to force his arm and head up a slight bit, and groan out the words; "Lucky shot."

No one present, and conscious, agreed with that.

"Well then, we have time for one more match. Any volunteers?" Professor Goodwitch stated, looking into the gathered students.

A grey-haired teen rose. "I'll do it."

"Very well, mister Black. Choose your opponent."

The teen seemed thoughtful, humming as he seemingly regarded his options.

"I think I'll choose… you." He then said, and pointed towards the red-head still standing in the arena.

"Mr Black, I hardly think-" The stern teacher started, but was interrupted by Pyrrha.

"I don't mind." She said.

Certainly, there was no sign of fatigue on her, and she didn't seem averse to the idea at all, but…

"I disagree." Albion spoke up, his voice carrying around the chamber despite being level and calm, as he rose from his seat. "I do not think letting the same person fight several times in a row would serve the purpose of this place. I would like to take her place."

Mercury looked quite taken aback by this, but was unable to speak up from the sheer pressure of the other.

Glynda simply nodded.

"Very good. Mercury Black, Albion Dracul will be your opponent." She stated imperiously.

"What are you doing?" Omegos asked.

"I feel no honour from that boy. I believe his intentions were dishonest." Albion replied coldly. "Besides, it is unchivalrous to make a warrior fight several battles in succession."

"Just don't overdo it." Riina said, surprisingly serious.

"Of course not, if the worst comes to happen, he'll at least leave a corpse." The silver-haired boy said, not entirely seriously. "Don't worry, if anything, these kids are at least durable."

Then he left to retrieve his armour and weapons.

 _ **-Break—**_

Emerald stared intently at the doorway through which this Albion Dracul would emerge.

It hadn't been their goal this day, but testing this oddity wouldn't be a bad idea either.

She had wondered slightly what they had been talking about between themselves, but she had been unable to hear anything, and it didn't particularly seem like anyone else had heard anything.

A sound brought her attention back.

The sound of an armoured boot on stone, of metal plate moving around.

Albion emerged, and suddenly she could see that he had applied his name to his armour.

White plate covered his chest legs and arms, with great red and gold pauldrons covering his shoulders. The Dracul part was covered by a slightly draconic full-helm that covered his entire head, with an opening to let his pony-tail out.

And to complete the insanity he wore a red cape on his back!

Who even wears that much armour!?

And here she thought Cardin Winchester had too much of it.

Still, it suited the slightly knightly aura he had always been giving off, and it was most certainly an imposing sight.

To complete this, he carried a massive round shield in his left hand, white with a gold band around the edge, within which weird symbols had been carved. In the middle was a red upside down triangle with smaller red triangles on each side, almost like two triangles where one was put atop the other. Surrounding that was another golden band, and between that and the band on the edge was a series of small golden triangles, which when combined with the inner band reminded her of the sun.

In his right hand he held a long lance, almost as long as he was tall. It was made of pure metal, and looked even more unwieldy than that little girl's scythe, with its unexpected girth, the hand completely hidden within it, narrowing down to a point.

Mercury could barely contain his incredulity.

"What are you even wearing? Who even uses armour like that in this day and age!?" He exclaimed snidely.

Albion didn't even react. He simply stopped at the appropriate distance and faced his opponent, raising his lance in a salute.

The grey-haired teen simply made a whatever face and took a stance.

The teacher herself looked a bit uncertain about the whole thing, but she simply gave the signal to begin anyway.

Mercury dashed forward, lashing out at his opponent with a kick.

It was, not unexpectedly, repelled by the shield, although what followed left Emerald stunned, as instead of being stopped, Albion pressed forward, sending his opponent flying with a mighty swing of his shield.

Then he moved.

Despite that massive shield, despite that ridiculous lance… defying the apparent weight of that armour the white knight flew forward with speed rivalling Pyrrha Nikos herself.

Mercury, seeing this threw himself to the side with all the speed he could muster, lest he be skewered by the sharp lance.

Finally, as the knight righted himself, he spoke, his voice slightly muffled by the face-plate of his helmet.

"It seems you thought you could take this lightly." He said, his voice dripping with disapproval. "Such arrogance… You insult me with your lax attitude."

The grey-haired teen broke out in a cold sweat as his opponent suddenly seemed… far larger.

Emerald could see that Mercury was about to yield.

But he barely had time to start relaxing his posture, much less raise his arms or say any word. For the moment he did, a shield smashed into him with enough force to send him flying uncontrollably straight into the wall, where he left a small crater from the impact.

She had barely even been able to see the knight move.

One moment he had been standing there, the next his shield had smashed into Mercury.

From what she could see he hadn't even been able to react.

And perhaps it was due to the fact she was staring at the knight in shock… but for a single short moment she thought she saw the armour and weapons become indistinct, like static on a recording.

Then Glynda signalled the end of the match by both knockout and depletion of Aura.

With a single shield-bash, Albion Dracul managed to completely deplete Mercury's Aura, and send him flying hard enough to smash into a wall with enough force to cause a small crater to form.

The grey-haired assassin never stood a chance.

Within the arena, none could hear Albion murmur; "Seems like I did overdo it anyway."

 _ **-Break—**_

Within the room of team RWBY Huckmon looked up as it sensed a familiar energy for a few moments.

"This is… They're here?"

 _ **-Break—**_

In the infirmary BlackTailmon looked up from its resting place as it sensed a familiar, and unwelcome energy.

"This… That one is here. I need to be careful, I doubt it's here alone."

 _ **-Break—**_

"I hope you don't call that 'not overdoing it'." Riina said in a joking tone as team ROAL met up with Albion.

"Forgive me. I was infuriated by his attitude. I wanted to teach him a lesson." The knight responded apologetically.

"You? Infuriated? Should we be worried?" Lavender added, a slight hint of genuine worry mixed into his joking tone.

"I'm not that saintly, worry not, I am stable." Albion replied with a wry smile.

"That is true. I guess sometimes your Attribute does shine through." Omegos added jokingly.

"Pardon me! I am also of that Attribute mind you!" The pink-haired boy said with exaggerated offense and a hand on his chest.

"Yes, but he's anomalous within it. You… not so much." The dual-coloured boy retorted amusedly. "To be fair, you are in the more virtuous end of the spectrum." He then conceded.

"That is fair enough." Lavender replied flamboyantly, taking a sniff of his rose.

They continued on, Riina smiling slightly as she looked past her team-members.

 _ **-Break—**_

Pyrrha recoiled slightly as the golden eyes of the purple-haired leader of team ROAL met hers for a few moments.

She had thought she had gone unnoticed as she had slightly followed the white knight that had taken her place as Mercury's opponent.

She had been a bit curious about him, since he was, along with his team, a bit mysterious, and unexpectedly powerful.

Even if Mercury's kick hadn't been fully serious, Pyrrha still reckoned it should have at least pushed her back slightly. And while to be fair Albion's large shield and heavy armour should have made him exceptionally stable, she still hadn't expected him to push his attacker off like that.

Not to mention that speed…

He was much stronger than her. She had no confidence she could move that fast with such heavy equipment, but the knight had seemed completely unencumbered by it.

It had confused her. She was one of the most capable people in her class. Sure, Nora was stronger, and Ruby was faster, but in terms of raw combat ability she was confident she was better.

But this guy… even if he was in a year higher than her, it boggled her mind how different he was compared to her.

And now, she was even more confused.

' _Attribute? Are they using it to describe their personalities? And same? Lavender and Albion has the same 'attribute'? What do they even mean by that?'_

Yes, they had used the word 'attribute'. And not in a manner she thought made sense. Of course, it wouldn't be the first time they did something odd.

Actually…

They almost seemed like they were from a different… time… culture… different something.

The only one who seemed even relatively normal was Riina, but… it almost made her stand out more amongst her team-mates, as if she was the only good actor amongst a group of people trying to act differently.

No, no. Surely she was just overthinking things, that just sounds silly.

Still, she guessed this showed that she really shouldn't sit on her laurels…

Because you can never know what kind of powerhouses lurk around the corner.

She idly noted the mature raven-haired girl that walked past her dressed in Haven's uniform.

 _ **-Break—**_

"Albion Dracul did this?" Cinder asked with an annoyed tone. "Mercury, mind explaining?"

There was a sharp undertone of a threat in the woman's voice.

"I wanted to fight Pyrrha Nikos. I was about to fight Pyrrha Nikos. Then that guy just suddenly decides to take offense to the idea, and demands he take her place." The teen said angrily, if tiredly. "Of course, the teacher allows it, and I have to fight him. Then he comes into the arena, wearing full-plate armour, like some knight out of a damn fairy-tale, and I think, wow, this guy's an idiot. So I go into the fight nice and easy, test his shield, and **almost breaks my legs**! Then the asshole somehow notices I'm not serious, and gets all offended again and tries to skewer me before making some damn speech about it." He took a deep breath. "And then, when I try to surrender, I could swear he realised it, cause he then decides to up his speed even further… did I mention he was stupidly fast for someone in that much armour? And bashes me in the face with his stupid shield!"

The teen was breathing heavily as he finished his rant.

"And?" The raven-haired woman asked impatiently.

"He was knocked out with that." But it was Emerald that continued. "The bash itself took like 70% of his Aura, and then the impact against the wall took another 25 or so. I'm amazed nothing broke. Apart from the legs. At least they didn't fall off, that would have been awkward to hide."

Cinder's eyes narrowed.

"You couldn't evade it?" She asked Mercury.

"No, by the time I realised it was on its way into my face I could see every non-existent scratch or imperfection on his shield." The teen replied venomously.

"Non-existent?" She asked curiously.

The teen calmed down somewhat from having vented, and breathed out.

"Yeah. I didn't get a good look, but I feel confident in my observation skills, and that thing looked fresh out of the forge. Or cast. No scratches, no damage, and most ridiculously, no imperfections. I mean, I might have missed some in the micro-second I had to look, but that thing was impossibly perfectly made, and impossibly well taken care off." He shook his head. "Either that, or it had never been in battle. And considering that guy handled it like a pro, I doubt it. How come we haven't heard of them before?"

Cinder shook her head contemplatively.

"That is what I want to know."

* * *

 **Author's notes: Yay for doing this in a timely fashion for once. I'm a bit saddened honestly. There seems to be so little interest for this fic. The amount of reviews leaves much to be desired as does the number of followers, and don't even get me started on the favourites. I mean, I think I've seen worse, but it still leaves me a bit unhappy. Even so, I will ask that you review, say if I did something wrong, or if I messed up on some part.**

 **I hope you enjoyed, and that you have a nice day.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own neither Digimon nor RWBY**

* * *

A dance could be many things. A time for friends and acquaintances to have fun, relax and strengthen their bonds, or perhaps for new meetings.

For most of team ROAL, it was a nuisance.

And yet, there they were, stuck in a hall full of teenagers and music. All because their leader insisted they attend.

So they found themselves scattered around, Omegos and Albion awkwardly observing from the side-lines while trying to figure out how this actually worked, while Lavender somehow already knew, and had happily entered the dance floor alongside some charming young lady.

Of course, their leader was nowhere to be seen, having disappeared into the crowd.

Omegos sighed. "So, why are we here again?" He asked.

The two of them were garbed much like all the other boys in attendance. Lavender had instead chosen to wear a pink suit, with some gold. At least he was easy to spot.

"To relax and have fun, if my memory serves." Albion replied lightly while scanning the floor. "Not to mention it would be odd not to attend."

"Of course. And where is our mighty and gracious leader who suggested this?" The unamused warrior asked unhappily.

"I'm not sure. I think I saw her just a while ago, talking to lady Nikos and- Oh! There she is." The knight replied humorously before pointing out the person in question.

The purple-haired girl had chosen to wear a sleeve-less black dress with golden bands around the waist and shoulders that clung slightly to her figure. She also had golden armbands around her wrists.

She was currently talking to the leaders of team RWBY and JNPR… Ruby Rose and Jaune Arc was it? After a short discussion Riina pointed towards the stairs, prompting the boy to leave his cup with the younger girl and head in that direction.

After a short bit of further conversation, the leader of team ROAL produced a red and silver device from somewhere, presenting it to the young team leader, along with what appeared to be some words of advice.

From where Omegos and Albion stood it was hard to discern the shape of the device, and for a short moment when Ruby received it it appeared to shine with a silver light…

Then their leader moved on, coming in their direction.

"Are you two still standing here?" She asked with false astonishment.

"What do you expect us to do? We can't dance." Omegos replied unhappily.

The purple-haired girl sighed deeply. "Then allow me a dance, and I'll show you, old friend." She said with a bemused shake of her head, as if the one before her was hopeless, while presenting her hand.

He grumbled and let himself be led onto the dancefloor.

"I'll be back for you afterwards Albion." Riina added before she started helping her partner with the noble art of dancing.

After several stumbles and a few incidents of stepping on toes, Omegos successfully danced with minimum faults, and his team-leader abandoned him to the sudden surge of young ladies seeking a dance now that he had already danced once, showing that he was capable, and nullifying the primary excuse with which he had avoided it, that he didn't dance.

Albion looked on with growing apprehension, puzzled slightly by their actions, but realizing that a similar fate might await him.

"Are you sure this is necessary…? I think I'm fine already…" He said apprehensively.

"Hmm…? What are you talking about Albion, you should be at least as capable as Omegos? This'll be a breeze for you, I'm certain." His leader said with a mischievous smile.

The knight sighed and resigned himself to his fate. In any other case he might have continued his attempts to escape, but considering who the other was, and the fact that his ability had been called upon, as a prideful knight he could hardly ignore this anymore.

Not in front of his leader.

 _ **-Break—**_

Finally.

Finally he was free from this horde of adolescent females.

Why were they so insistent at dancing with him anyway?

Omegos simply couldn't understand.

A bit off to the side he saw Albion disentangle from the crowd as well.

He quickly hurried to join up with him.

"Well Omegos. I think we can both agree that this has been an interesting experience, no?" The shaven boy said cheekily.

"I suppose that's one way to put it." The dual hair-coloured boy replied dryly. "Although I think I would rather use aggravating."

"Come now, it wasn't that bad." The knight retorted in good humour.

Then a small commotion drew their attention.

A large amount of giggling and subdued laughter could be heard as a person made his way through the crowd.

Finally, the person came into the duo's view, and immediately they became confused, for it was Jaune Arc, a male, wearing a dress, something they had been informed was female clothing.

He stopped before his team-mate Pyrrha, who turned around and became shocked from the unexpected sight.

Then she laughed slightly, and exclaimed; "Jaune, you didn't have too!" with clear amusement in her voice.

The boy took it in stride though, unaffected by the laughter of his team-mate, or the stares of those around him.

"Hey, an Arc never goes back on his word." The boy replied with uncharacteristic confidence, prompting some measure of approval from the duo. "Now, do you want to stand there and laugh at me, or do you want to dance?" He then asked, offering her his hand.

The red-haired girl laughed warmly.

"I, would love, to dance." She replied, taking his hand.

Jaune pulled her towards him, and before either Albion or Omegos could figure out what was happening they started up another type of dance, and were quickly joined by the rest of their team for a coordinated dance routine that shocked all the onlookers, and generated a lot of cheering as they displayed supreme skills in dancing.

"Such fine coordination. They are a tight-knit group. Lavender would approve." Omegos said approvingly.

"Speaking of which, where is he?" Albion asked and looked around.

"I don't know. Last I saw him he was up on the second floor." The warrior replied, even so scanning his surroundings.

"What about Riina, know where she went?" The knight then further queried.

"I don't know, you're the one who last saw him." The dual hair-coloured boy answered.

"She disappeared after abandoning me to the females." The shaven boy replied.

Suddenly something caught his attention, and he indicated with a small gesture for his ally to observe it as well.

Omegos' eyes turned towards the direction Albion had indicated, where he soon saw two men in an armoured uniform flanking a small girl with orange hair and a large pink ribbon wearing a simple green dress.

His eyes widened slightly.

"That girl…" He said in an astonished tone.

Omegos almost took a step towards her, but Albion's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Leave it. We'll discuss this with the others first. Acting incautiously might only serve to exuberate the situation." The knight said seriously.

Indeed, it was serious, for to that girl, who to those two were clearly not human, clung a small tendril of energy not of this world.

 _ **-Break—**_

Meanwhile, in the high rafters above the dance, BlackTailmon basked in the atmosphere surrounding the dance.

It didn't quite understand what was going on down there, or why these humans, and similar it quickly added, were performing these dances.

But the sheer amount of raw emotion that swirled around was fantastic, and these many of these people were filled with lust for some reason it didn't quite understand.

It almost wanted to take in this energy and ascend into at least its Perfect form from which it would be able to feast upon these people without them being able to do anything about it.

Yet it reminded itself that it had sensed Dukemon not long ago. The likelihood was high that the Royal Knight wouldn't be alone, and it doubted it had left the area.

It might not have been able to see any of them yet, but they were there, it was certain.

A mere Perfect might not be able to survive an encounter with Dukemon, much less so if any of the others are around.

But where are they hiding? They aren't that capable at it normally…

No… slow and steady wins the race. Patience would be key here.

As long as it remained undetected long enough to gather enough energy to regain its Ultimate form and keep it even in prolonged heated combat, everything would be fine.

Otherwise it might have to improvise, and it didn't like needing to improvise.

 _ **-Break—**_

Ruby had just seen off General Ironwood, and now stared at the device she had been handed by Riina of team ROAL.

It reminded her of a scroll, but bulkier, and with a number of buttons and it had a red and silver colour scheme.

She remembered what Riina had said as she gave it to her, claiming that it belonged to her.

' _When you and your friends are in great danger, take your pure desire to protect them, and your strong will, and pour it into this device. Most certainly, it might save you, and many others.'_

She still couldn't quite understand what she had meant, or how the device functioned, but for some reason she felt she could trust the other team-leader.

And as she put the device away she spotted a shadow moving over the rooftops, and decided to give chase, without telling anyone.

 _ **-Break—**_

Simultaneously, in another part of Remnant…

The dark beast gurgled as claws tore it apart, a tall humanoid figure standing tall amongst dispersing corpses as its three crimson eyes scanned the area.

"Not enough… These weaklings don't even serve as filler." It said in a dark voice, savage pride dyeing its tone.

It looked around, but a sudden twinge brought its eyes onto its arms where small disturbances, reminiscent of static, could be seen.

"This world does not sustain my form?" It asked itself, yet there was no worry in its voice.

Instead it smiled ferociously.

"You are saying **they** came to a world such as this?" It said with a wicked cackle. "Then I will persevere! I will not be inferior!"

More dark beasts came bursting from the darkness, massive creatures in the shape of bears, snakes and scorpions.

Yet this only served to emphasise the size of the three-eyed being, only the largest of the bear-like creatures standing taller than it.

It sneered. "Mindless beasts! I have no use for weaklings!" It exclaimed angrily and charged in, tearing apart one of the bear-like creatures with its claws before catching a lunging snake-head with its hands.

With a mighty roar it pulled, and the jaws came apart, shorn away by the sheer amount of force exerted upon them.

As the snake-like creature's partner head (oh, it had two heads) came in for revenge, the being simply responded by punching its snout… tearing the top of its head clean off.

In response a scorpion's stinger tried to plunge into the being, but it was intercepted by a clawed hand and stopped, the tail promptly grabbed, and with a mighty heave the scorpion-like creature was flung far, tearing the tail off in the process, while the collision with a cliff killed the beast.

In such a fashion this slaughter continued, with the beasts unable to harm the being as it tore them apart with viciousness and power they had never experienced before.

And when it was all over, no more beasts would approach, dismayed by the power of this being.

And into the field of dispersing corpses stepped a man, clad in a white coat and wearing a bowler hat.

"Oh my. What an intriguing coincidence." He said with a voice not his own.

In response to which the being sneered derisively.

"That voice… you're Barbamon, aren't you?" It replied unhappily.

* * *

 **Author's notes: And I'm back. I found it nice that someone managed to correctly guess all of the team ROAL members' true identities. And he even guessed one of the villains too! So yeah, that was nice. I hope to see a few reviews containing either feedback or other thoughts. Encouragement is also accepted.**

 **I hope you enjoyed, and that you have a nice day.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own neither Digimon nor RWBY**

* * *

"Enjoying the festivities miss Onyx?" Ozpin queried as he chanced upon the leader of team ROAL on her lonesome, observing the dancers from a high and isolated vantage.

"Professor Ozpin! It has been a great evening." The purple-haired girl responded.

"That is good to hear. How is your team?" He continued, scanning the crowds in an attempt to locate the people in question.

"They're a bit reserved, I had to drag them here, and even then, it took quite a bit of prodding to get them to dance!"

"I see." The older man looked at the team-leader with an unreadable expression. "But I do have to wonder. Is it not tiring?" He then asked without any preamble.

"Hmm?" Riina returned his look with a confused one.

For a while, neither party said anything. They merely gazed at each other.

Then, just as it seemed Ozpin would say something, the bubbly cheerfulness disappeared from Riina's features, and her eyes gained a character not dissimilar to the person before her.

"Most assuredly, this charade doth tire myself." Even Ozpin had been unprepared for the level of difference that appeared. "But I do believe it to be necessary, for the sake of minimising the disturbance of the daily lives of these fine students."

The Aloof Hermit chuckled slightly.

"Yet mayhap it was far too well performed. I fear that mine allies are uninterested in providing performances of their own, and are merely themselves, albeit with some restraint."

Had anyone else heard Riina speak now, they would have noted how out of place it was coming from someone with her appearance. Her speech was formal, polite, and archaic, and her voice sagely and severe.

Yet Ozpin remained unfazed by this dissonance.

"Who are you?" He instead asked, his face betraying no emotions.

"Fret not, oh guardian. We are not thine enemies. We merely seek to pre-empt a potential disaster that has nothing to do with thy struggle. Alas that I would have liked to interfere in thy favour, but mine lord has instructed me not to."

This reply did shock Ozpin, as he had not expected any of what the now quite apparently not girl said. Be it the reference to his taken role, to the possible admittance of knowledge about the secret war between him and Salem, or to the reference of either a potential disaster or to a higher power she obeys.

But, as with so many other things, he ultimately took it in stride.

"Very well, I will accept that you and your allies are not enemies. Regardless, I will keep an eye on you all. I can only stretch my trust so far after all."

"As one would expect from someone in thy position. I thank thee for thine understanding. Though I do feel compelled to ask, how didst thou know? Was there a flaw in mine performance?"

Ozpin smiled slightly.

"No, it was near flawless. But even so, perhaps thanks to my experiences, I felt that it was not quite… real." The headmaster replied. "But, I will admit the discrepancy between you and your allies helped a great deal."

An equal smile appeared on Riina's features, and just as suddenly as it had disappeared the act reappeared.

"Thanks headmaster! I think Omegos and Albion are approaching their limits now, so it's probably for the best if we retire for the night." She then said, chipper and bubbly like their conversation never happened.

Ozpin looked towards where Riina indicated a quite distressed looking Omegos and Albion, who both seemed quite exhausted, as well as swamped by people. He nodded in understanding, and the purple-haired girl set off, not even bothering to take the stairs, startling several attendees.

But the moment she was gone and an internal debate started up inside the headmaster's mind. Should he tell James? Probably not the best of ideas, the man had already gone overboard, adding this seemed like a recipe for disaster…

Glynda? Perhaps. She did deserve to know that some of the students were not what they seemed. Yet once again, if they were taking measures to ensure that their presence did not cause any disturbance, then informing her could still cause awkward situations.

He removed his spectacles and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Should he tell others and risk an unnecessary disturbance while adding more concerns? Or keep it to himself, and risk complications arising if team ROAL is accidentally involved?

A dilemma.

Still, team ROAL… Royal… They certainly were regal… and quite knight-like… But few, if any, on Remnant still employed knights, and Ozpin honestly doubted that he would be unaware if any of those were on the move, especially within the Hunter academies…

Then where were they from? And what kind of disaster were they trying to pre-empt that even he had no inkling about?

Or was it, perhaps, related to the odd reports of unusual beasts appearing?

Beasts that would get attacked by Grimm, wage a fierce battle that often ended with many Grimm slain, sometimes entire hordes wiped out, and the beast gone with only the ruined battlefield and disintegrating Grimm bodies as testament to their existence…

The question then was, how?

 _ **-Break—**_

Now reconvened and in a removed location, team ROAL discussed Omegos' and Albion's findings.

The not so human girl with traces of a certain type of energy clinging to her.

"We should find and secure her! She might lead us towards our goal, and hasten our return!" Lavender argued, gesticulating fiercely.

"I believe prudence to be necessary! Such an action might simply lead to complications! And we have no way of telling if she can lead us any closer to our goal!" Albion countered.

The two butted heads, and it almost seemed like sparks were flying between their eyes.

Omegos seemed hesitant to enter this conflict, and it was clear he supported both opinions. But it was also clear that he was deferring to their leader.

She stepped in, forcing the two apart with surprising strength.

"I'll try to approach the girl myself, see if I can gain any clarity about the situation. We do not want to antagonize the humans if we can help it." She said, taking Albion's side in the argument.

Lavender was clearly dissatisfied with this, but even so he acquiesced to his leader's decision.

"Why did you even come, LordKnightmon?" Albion suddenly asked the pink-clad teen before him.

There was clear consternation in Lavender's face as he replied.

"You know very well why. I followed along in order to ensure that this distraction of our leader's is finished quickly, so that it may return to us earlier, Dukemon." He put extra emphasis on 'Dukemon'. "Or do you not remember how lengthy its absences can become?"

"Albion! Lavender! Do not suddenly start referring to each other's true identities! Also, I am right here! And you know very well the reason behind my lengthy absences!" Riina suddenly exclaimed, clearly angry at the two.

"There is no one anywhere near here to hear it!" Lavender retorted. "And why do you persist with that silly pretence?!"

"I persist in this pretence in case we are ever overheard. And also so that it remains strong in my mind, so that I won't ever slip and forget it." She explained. "Besides, my true manner of speech does not befit this form, don't you agree?" She then added with a slight pirouette.

This caused the knight to become silent, astonished by his leader… and embarrassed at his outburst.

Of course, Albion and Omegos were also astonished by their leader, but they did ultimately decide to take it in stride. Their leader always did have a few quirks after all.

 _ **-Break—**_

Two figures strode through a pristine hall clad in marble, with a fine red carpet running down the centre.

One of the figures was far shorter, with blue skin, and shining pure golden armour, which shone, not by the surrounding light, but with a light of its own.

The other was clad in white and purple armour with golden decorations that covered most of its body, save for its arms, where light-blue skin could be seen. Two draconian pinions sprouted from its back.

They both gave an air of being seasoned warriors, and both radiated honour. It would be unthinkable for either of them to deny their lord's will.

And yet there was a tension between them.

"I understand your concern, really I do Dynasmon but…" The smaller figure said.

"Do you truly, Magnamon? They have been absent for quite some time, and I cannot help but worry. I fear my eternal friend LordKnightmon will not do well on an excursion like this." The larger replied.

"Alphamon leads them, surely it can handle this task? It wouldn't do if most of us Royal Knights were off doing whatever, surely you must agree?"

"I do. Yet I fear that my friend will complicate things, and make it take longer… And surely you must have noticed Gankoomon's restlessness ever since its disciple ran off?"

"I have. And if it does chase after it then it becomes ever the more important that you stay."

"I know, but I am unable to ignore this worry."

"Then go." A new voice cut in.

The two warriors stopped and turned simultaneously towards the newcomer.

It was a being clad in red armour, its upper body humanoid, but its head was reminiscent of a horse's, and its lower body was like that of a horse, but with six legs instead of four.

"Sleipmon? What?" The smaller of the two said.

"Even if Dynasmon and Gankoomon leave, you, I, Ulforce V-dramon, Duftmon and most importantly Craniamon and Examon still remain. And considering our recent victory over the seven, and the fact that several of them have disappeared, it might even be prudent, considering the chance that they followed as well." The newcomer replied.

"Still, if you must insist on going, at least prepare better than Jesmon did. From what little Alphamon has told us, we are unable to maintain our Ultimate forms for long over there. Lower level forms will hold longer, but you will even then need to secure some source of energy." Yet another new voice cut in.

This time it was from a figure clad in black and white armour, with a helmet reminiscent of a great cat, and a pair of small white feathery wings behind him.

"Duftmon! I… You would agree to let me go?" The taller of the first two said.

"While I dislike letting you go on a fool's errand, Examon alone is capable of picking up the slack. And I do suspect that some of the seven have followed. Besides, perhaps you can help settle Alphamon's nonsense quicker." The black-clad one replied.

"I am unable to make any promises, but I will endeavour to shorten Alphamon's quest!" The white-clad figure said.

 _ **-Break—**_

She wasn't sure what it was she was seeing.

But she didn't like it.

She had felt that Roman had been acting strangely lately, and had decided to keep just a little bit of an eye on him.

Then suddenly he returns, without her knowing he had left, and with him came… something. It was tall, dark… but certainly not handsome.

Whatever that being was, that towered over the criminal mastermind, she knew one thing for certain.

It was bad news.

But not like with Cinder.

With that woman, she still felt that she could win.

With that thing?

Even faint as its presence felt, even as unstable as it felt… There was no way.

Sure, it might seem a little spindly, but she knew better than to judge by appearances.

She knew herself after all.

And there was one more thing she noticed.

For some reason it seemed to be on oddly… familiar terms with Roman, as if they had known each other for a very long time. It didn't feel like they were on good terms, but most certainly like how two more unsavoury individuals would begrudgingly work together, out of some common bond, and a sliver of respect.

This didn't help her peace of mind at all.

Because while she would happily work with Faunus, and she might be willing to work with Cinder...

They were at the very least Human, or Human-like enough.

But this, this was like some sort of demon, a monster possessed of fell intelligence and purpose, radiating a hunger for battle. Its mere presence stirring up the darkness within.

Then its three eyes met hers for a brief moment, and they were filled with disdain.

Yet if Roman noticed this he made no indication, and it didn't seem like the being informed him.

Because, oh yeah, it also talked.

And it said:

"Interesting, there is something here that nourishes me…"

* * *

 **Author's notes: And I'm back. And I haven't updated for... Well crap. It got a bit busy with school. And I'm lazy. I would love to hear if I made any mistakes or errors, and do feel free to ask if something is confusing you. Hopefully things are going to get 'interesting' soon. Assuming I'll write the next chapter anytime soon.**

 **I hope you enjoyed and that you have a nice day.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own neither Digimon nor RWBY**

* * *

Penny was seated on a bench in the park. She had managed to convince her handlers to let her have a moment for herself there, although she had been strictly forbidden from contacting Ruby, or any of her friends.

So for now she would have to settle for trying to enjoy the fine weather, despite her body's inability to feel the temperature or wind. Even so, there was something deep within her that felt joy at it, so it did have some worth…

Her reverie was broken when she spotted an unusual person approaching.

Purple hair… red je- *static* (in?#rf χe) wel…

Huh? This error…? Again?

She shook it off.

That is Riina Onyx. Student at Heaven Academy. Leader of team ROAL. Combat ability, unknown. Semblance, unknown. Not registered for participation in the Vytal festival tournament…

"Hello. You're that girl I saw at the dance yesterday, aren't you? The one accompanied by Atlesian soldiers?" By the time Penny had completed dredging up all information on the person she had already reached her, and called out.

This caught the artificial being off guard, as she hadn't expected anyone to try to speak to her.

"That might be correct, miss Onyx!" In her haste to respond she made an error, and a dangerous glint appeared in the eye of the other person. "Why do you ask?" She quickly added.

"I wished to talk to you a bit, if you don't mind?"

Penny rose from her seat. "I'm not certain I have any time to talk right now."

"Then I guess we'd better make this brief…" The purple-haired teen responded, and before Penny could react she had closed the distance between them.

Then two hands gripped her shoulders, and she only had a few moments to note the incomprehensible strength in them before her forehead met crystal…

She could only barely catch a few of her security protocols being breached before everything turned to white.

When her vision returned, she was in an unknown place, and her body felt… distant.

Looking down she saw nothing but a faint green mass, faintly resembling a young girl.

Still, if she had to ascribe a feeling to this place she now found herself in… it reminded her of residing within a network, although she had only done so once.

"Where is this?" She wondered.

"This is a private connection between thee and myself, existing only for the two of us, through our direct connection." A voice responded from behind her.

She whirled, expecting to see Riina Onyx there, even if the voice was different.

Instead she was greeted by a breath-taking figure, resembling a large knight, clad in black plate, with golden trims and a pair of golden armlets. A white cape flowed from behind the figure. Atop its head perched the red jewel-like interface that also adorned Riina, betraying a connection.

But this figure was not Human. While the size was hard to estimate in this environment where nothing that could be used for scale existed, the being before her towered above her, easily three times larger.

Furthermore, while there appeared to be an opening for a mouth, behind it was solid red, and in the eye slits two large eyes, golden in colour could be seen, placed in such a manner as to suggest that what appeared to be a helmet was actually the being's head.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"In the Human World I am the one known as Riina Onyx, but thou mayst know me as Alphamon." The being replied.

Penny wasn't sure how to interpret this turn of events. On one hand, she was completely unable to equate the being before her, Alphamon, with Riina Onyx. Yet on the other she already knew, deep inside, that it was.

"What do you want?" She asked, filled with a deep sense of apprehension.

"As I said, I merely wish to converse with thee. Thou hast no need to fear, I shalt not hurt thee, as long as thou vow to keep mine identity and our discourse a secret."

"I-I'm not sure I can keep any secrets from my father…" She responded, averting her gaze and trailing off.

"Thou hast no need to worry, there will be no records left of our discourse within thine mechanical frame."

"Huh?" She looked back up at the being that called itself Alphamon, filled with confusion. "But that's-"

Alphamon, clearly sensing her confusion, chuckled sympathetically. "Fret not. All thou need to know is that the thee here, and the mechanical frame called Penny Polendina, are not quite one and the same."

Those words caused her to reel, unable to completely process or accept them as she stared down at the figure that was 'her' in this place.

Who is she? What-

"There is no need for thee to overthink it. Thou are thine own self, no more, no less. Even I myself find it troubling to consider existence."

Her gaze returned to the other being. While she remained confused, the words rang true, and somehow calmed her, allowing her to recover.

She took a few deep breaths, or at least performed an action that mimicked doing so.

"Okay… What do you want to talk about?"

"First, a question. What doth thee know of thine own creation?"

She considered the question, rather certain that anything less than the truth would end poorly. Assuming the being before her would believe the truth…

"I… don't know. There are some very early vague memories of sensations and… a crystalline palace…?"

"A crystalline palace?" There was a distinct spark of interest in Alphamon's eyes.

"I don't know, my consciousness was still fragmentary back then, it could be anything from stray data to… I don't know." She looked down at her 'feet'. "Any information about my actual creation is heavily classified, and I haven't been granted any access to it."

"Hum, mine thanks for thine honesty. In return, I will answer a question of thine."

For a while, she stood there, slightly flabbergasted, with no clear question she would like to ask.

"What are you?" She then asked, the words slipping out before she could realise.

Alphamon chuckled amusedly.

"I am a Digimon, a digital lifeform from a world born out of the Human World's data, known as the Digital World. There I act as the leader of the thirteen Royal Knights, loyal servants of Yggdrasil, the core of our world and our liege."

She tilted her head in confusion.

Alphamon started laughing softly.

"Alas, it seems our time has run out, and our discourse must be cut short. I leave thee with a small parting gift." A ball of light emerged from the Royal Knight's palm travelled over to her, and melded into her form.

Suddenly she felt herself surge with new power, although she could not comprehend of what kind.

"I am afraid this gift will have no bearing upon thine frame, but with it thou should be able to rebuke at least lesser Digimon, if they attempt to inhabit it."

She became even more confused upon this comment.

Alphamon shook…her? head sadly. "Merely know that not all of mine kin are benevolent, and might exploit, corrupt, or even devour thee."

Actually, for some reason that made perfect sense to her. If they were lifeforms, then there was no reason for all of them to be 'good'.

Then everything went white again, before she dizzily found herself back in her body, staring at Riina as she pulled away.

Penny couldn't help but stare a bit at the interface that adorned the other person's head, before shaking her head.

"Sorry if that left you a bit dizzy." Riina said, her voice and apparent personality in stark contrast to Alphamon's.

"It's fine Riina, I'll be okay." The robot girl replied.

Hearing this caused the purple-haired teen to smile widely.

"Thanks for your time! Maybe we can talk again under better circumstances?!" Riina said and turned to leave.

"Thank you!" Penny replied. "Let's hope so!"

She even honestly wished for it a bit.

The older girl laughed heartily.

Once the mysterious being was gone, she checked her internal timer. Only a few minutes had passed, despite the conversation feeling like it had gone on for much longer.

How curious…

 _ **-Break—**_

"So wait, you think one of your friends are somewhere around here?" Yang asked their new friend, or at least Ruby's new friend.

"Yeah! It was really brief, and I haven't sensed it since, but I know that was one of them!" Huckmon replied while bouncing up and down excitedly.

"How does this friend of yours look?" Weiss asked.

While she found the creature rather… annoying, at times, she had yet to find a reason to truly hate it, so she settled for trying to help it achieve its objective faster, so that it may leave their lives.

"Let's see… Dukemon's really tall, so… Wait… considering his size there's no way you could have missed him…" The little dragon tilted its head in confusion.

"Wait, how tall is this guy?" Ruby asked.

Huckmon seemed to start looking around, while thinking intensely.

"Man, it was so long ago I interacted with my comrades-in-arms in this form, I've forgotten how they scale compared to myself…"

"Uh… what?" Yang said.

"I think he should at the very least be taller than this window." The small Digimon then said.

"That doesn't seem too-" Ruby said, looking at the window.

"Wait, do you mean inside or outside?" Blake asked, causing her teammates to look at her with incredulous looks.

"Of cour-" Weiss started, but was interrupted by Huckmon.

"I mean on the outside, it should at the very least be able to look inside." It said carelessly.

"WHAT!?" Came four simultaneous outcries.

"No no… if something that monstrous was around we'd have noticed long ago…" Weiss said.

"Are you sure? There's no way we'd have missed something like that." Blake queried.

"I'm not perfectly certain, because I'd need to consider things better first, or find something that I could easily relate the scale of…" Huckmon said. "But now that I think about it… I think they had prepared a set of disguises and anchors…"

"Disguises? How would something like that allow something that large to go unnoticed? Are you telling me the guys a tree or something?" Yang interjected.

"No, human disguises. Yeah, now that I think about it, they should look like humans right now… Crap, I can't actually remember what they look like, even though I'm sure I saw them." It said, clearly lost in thought.

"Oh crap!" Ruby suddenly said. "I need to go meet with Headmaster Ozpin!"

She quickly dashed out, leaving their conversation unfinished, and interrupted.

 _ **-Break—**_

"Why did Roman want to look at the virus anyway?" Emerald said as they were lounging around in their room. Cinder wasn't there at the moment, rather being off doing whatever it was she might be doing.

"Beats me, said he was a curious about how it worked, and how well it was working or something." Mercury replied.

He had recovered from his humiliation at the hands of Albion, and he was currently idly considering ways to take revenge.

"Do you really think it was a good idea to let him look at it? We can't exactly trust him you know."

"True, but what do you think he can do? It's super complicated, and I'm not sure even Cinder knows how it works." The grey-haired teen replied with a nonchalant shrug. "Besides, he's also going to be making use of it in the future. Can't really argue with that."

"Just don't blame me when Cinder roasts your ass."

"She won't if nobody tells her. Besides, I really don't think it's that big of a deal."

"If nobody tells her? What makes you think I won't?"

"Why bother? Besides, if you do, I'll make an 'accident'."

"Are you threatening me?"

"Are you daft? What does it sound like?"

The two teens narrowed their eyes at each other, each entering battle readiness.

In their distraction, they failed to notice the black queen piece on their scrolls flash purple, shift into the mark of Saturn, and display the text:

"Code: Saturn, Level: 5"

Then it shifted back, leaving no trace that anything ever happened.

* * *

 **Author's notes: I know, I know, I'm terrible. And also deeply regretting my choices for Alphamon's manner of speech. If anyone feels I got the scale completely wrong, please, do tell, while providing a better one. I do honestly suspect that Dukemon, Alphamon and Omegamon are probably taller than their dorm in all actuality, but I'm not entirely sure exactly how tall their dorm actually is. Or how tall the Royal Knights actually are. Not only am I bad at figuring that kind of stuff out, I think it varies from depiction to depiction.**

 **I hope you enjoyed, and that you have a nice day.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own neither Digimon nor RWBY**

* * *

When Ruby rushed out to meet with the Headmaster about her encounter inside the CCT tower, it completely slipped the other girls' minds to ask about the actual appearance of Dukemon. Partially since they didn't realise that they might still have seen it, or something akin to it, but also since they thought the being would be more saurian like Huckmon.

And of course, part of it was since their minds were brought to the subject of the White Fang, the intruder Ruby fought and how they were going to stop them. Well, Weiss partially wanted nothing to do with it really, but in this case, she was overruled by the rest of the team.

Then when Ruby returned they were further distracted by the arrival of a package from her and Yang's father, containing, much to everyone's surprise, their dog, Zwei, which proved a formidable distraction, especially on Weiss and Blake, even if not for the same reason.

And finally, there came the part where they needed to go select their first mission.

And so it was, that through a series of events the girls of team RWBY missed an early opportunity to figure out where Huckmon's comrades-in-arms where. And more importantly, who they were.

Instead they set off to the abandoned failed expansion attempt known as Mountain Glenn, alongside Doctor Oobleck, and with Ruby bringing the dog, everything as usual. Except that this time Huckmon was following them.

Ruby was well aware of this, as she had discussed not wanting to leave either of them alone while they were gone for potentially a week, or longer.

And it was there that they would get their first taste of just what kind of powers they were truly dealing with.

 _ **-Break—**_

"And you are certain we don't need to deal with her?" Lavender said.

"Are you doubting our leader?" Omegos replied.

"Indeed, I am." The pink knight responded.

"Calm down, both of you! I have investigated, and found no reason to take action. The one we need to consider would be her creator, but from our current position we have no easy way to reach him." Riina interjected, putting a hand on the other two's shoulders.

"And this is why this meaningless charade of ours is a hindrance to us! What possible reason was there for us to come here!" Lavender exclaimed, shrugging of their leader's hand.

She sighed. "This place is a nexus where many possibilities gather, intertwine and lead into many different futures. With no lead towards completing my task, this was a good place to start. Besides, we are hardly in a rush. We can afford to take a little time."

"Possibilities? Different futures?" Albion queried.

She smiled. "Sometimes a person, or several, is added. Sometimes someone is replaced. Sometimes the rules are a bit different. There are myriad possibilities, but many of them share this location."

The others could only stare in confusion, not quite capable of understanding what their leader meant.

"Don't worry, there's no need for any of you to understand this. It has little bearing on any of you." She said, bemusedly shaking her head.

"Well, that is probably true." Omegos said. "And it is true that we have time. But I must also wonder if it is truly necessary for us to continue this charade."

"Perhaps not. But there are a few things I want to look into, and something I want to witness. I pray you can all bear with me till then." Riina responded.

Lavender did not look happy, but also seemed to have accepted the situation. Omegos and Albion shared a look of mild amusement.

 _ **-Break—**_

Things weren't looking good for Ruby.

There she was, held by two White Fang grunts before Roman Torchwick, who looked anything but happy to see her. She had lost her darling Crescent Rose when the ground gave way underneath her and she fell into the underground hideout of the White Fang.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Red. I was hoping I wouldn't need to see you ever again. But alas, I'll have to settle for beating the crap out of you." A wicked smile appeared on the man's face as he hefted his cane.

"Get your hands off her!" A familiar voice suddenly cut in, followed by a blur of silver and red crashing into one of the grunts, causing him to release his grip as he was painfully slung backwards.

With one arm free and the other grunt still surprised at the sudden assault she managed to twist around, successfully delivering a kick towards the head, disorienting the man and allowing her to free herself.

Wasting no time, she immediately started running even as distant explosions started shaking the underground chamber they were in.

She found her saviour quite a bit away, seeming a bit surprised at something.

"Come on Huckmon! Let's get away from here!" She shouted.

This prompted the little guy to startle into motion and start running as well, but she heard him mutter something.

"-was more fragile-" She didn't get all of it, only a small part, as it was said in a really low voice, and she was currently sprinting even as the bad guys behind her started shooting at them.

Soon enough another explosion occurred, this time within sight, and a group of White Fang grunts came running away from whatever had caused it, followed by the rest of her team and Doctor Oobleck.

"Ruby!" Yang shouted the moment she caught sight of the younger girl. Then she almost halted as she noticed Huckmon. "Wait, he's here too?!"

Oobleck, unaware of the Digimon's existence was slightly confused, but focused on the more important part of the White Fang grunts for the moment.

Once a temporary safety had been achieved and they all met up, the elder sibling immediately hugged her sister, with the other two members of team RWBY carrying quite the worried expressions.

"Thank goodness you're okay sis!" The blonde exclaimed.

"Yeah, Huckmon saved me." Ruby replied as they separated.

"Why is he here?" Blake asked as she handed over Crescent Rose.

"I followed. You were all going on a mission, one that was potentially dangerous, so I chose to follow." Huckmon answered, shocking Oobleck.

"A talking…" The Doctor seemed to search for something to call the being before him, but was interrupted by Torchwick's announcement.

"Well, it's time to go. You White Fang boys have fun with the train, but I'm leaving." He suddenly said, shocking the row of White Fang grunts behind him who couldn't help but merely stare as the criminal calmly walked off into a side passage that most certainly didn't lead to the train.

It was only as he entered the passage that someone broke out of their stupor and shouted:

"Traitor! Get that Human bastard scum!" Someone shouted, pointing at Roman.

The White Fang charged towards the passageway, but Roman merely smiled as a dreadful sensation started emanating from somewhere further inside and heavy footfalls started echoing from it.

"Oh Beelzebumon, would you mind helping me out?" He said with a downright inhuman expression on his face. "It's just fair, right?"

Even before the criminal said something Huckmon had clearly been disturbed, but once the words 'Beelzebumon' left his lips it turned into a clear look of terror that only widened as a figure appeared behind the man.

A ridiculously tall masculine humanoid covered in black leather, with three red eyes and a vicious tail that looked more metallic than organic. It had a double-barrelled shotgun in a holster on its left leg, but ultimately what drew their attention was the fact that it didn't quite fit in the passageway, having to bend over slightly.

Then it spoke, its voice dripping with hunger for battle. "Fine, I'll do it. But only because I need to rampage for a bit!"

Then it dashed forward, tearing apart the first few grunts before they had any chance to react. What followed was a pure massacre, and it wasn't long at all before the grunts were hightailing it out of there.

"W-what is that?" Weiss asked, fear etched into her expression even as she looked like she might be sick.

The rest of the team fared no better, with only Doctor Oobleck retaining any indication of calm, although he wasn't happy with his evaluation of the situation.

If that thing, whatever it was, clearly no Grimm, as it lacked the typical bone-plates and spikes as well as possessing the ability to speak, decided to attack the girls, he wasn't confident he could prevent their untimely deaths.

"Girls!" Oobleck shouted, taking a battle stance.

"Everyone!" Huckmon shouted simultaneously.

""Run!"" They then shouted in unison.

As if drawn towards the Doctor's readiness to fight Beelzebumon's eyes snapped towards his direction.

"No! Don't fight him!" The Child-level exclaimed, but it was too late.

"You want to fight?!" The Ultimate-level shouted. "Good! You look like you're actually worth something!"

Oobleck barely managed to stop the Demon Lord's claws, but it was clear that it was taking him a lot of effort, and he was losing the resultant struggle.

"Oh, that's so much better!" Beelzebumon exclaimed, laughing maniacally. "But, it's not enough." Then suddenly turned serious and sombre as it punched the Huntsman, sending him flying.

It was then Huckmon made an observation. Beelzebumon wasn't at full strength. If it was, the Huntsman wouldn't have been able to stop even one attack, much less survive another.

"If only I had a little more power, I might have been able to stall it out…" It said, drawing Ruby's attention.

They were in danger, right? Even now that monster was turning towards them. Doctor Oobleck couldn't stop it, how could they even hope to make it out of this situation?

She took out the red and silver device, and, remembering Riina's advice, poured her will into it.

Suddenly it shone brightly, and even Ruby could feel the power that was pouring out of it, and into… Huckmon?

"T-this is!" The recipient exclaimed as it was enveloped by a bright light.

" _ **Huckmon evolve!"**_

The light seemed to enlarge as these words were exclaimed.

" _ **BaoHuckmon!"**_

Then it shattered to reveal Huckmon's new form, BaoHuckmon, which was larger, more machine-like, with bigger claws, bigger horn, its back-feet turned into a pair of sharp blades and with another blade on its tail. The main similarity lay in colouring and the cloak with goggles attached to it.

It roared. "Beelzebumon! Leave this world!" And crashed into the Demon Lord.

"BaoHuckmon! What a surprise seeing you here! What's the matter, can't become your Ultimate form?" Beelzebumon said as they struggled.

"What's the matter Demon Lord? Not enough energy to use your full power?" BaoHuckmon retorted, and with great effort managed to push its opponent back.

As they fought one could distantly hear a train start moving, but team RWBY was too stunned by the showdown in front of them to notice.

"I'll show you power you upstart Royal Knight!"

Suddenly it was BaoHuckmon that was being pushed back, straining to maintain equilibrium. Then with a mighty roar and effort the Adult-level knocked its opponent away.

" _ **Teen Blade!"**_ It roared and started spinning, its bladed tail cutting into Beelzebumon.

Once the attack was over, the two Digimon were left standing there, staring at each other, with Beelzebumon having several parts of himself seemingly glitching out.

"Damn. I can't continue like this." It said, a clear strain it its voice. "Another time! BaoHuckmon!"

" _ **Darkness Claw!"**_ It then exclaimed, its claws suddenly becoming enveloped in dark light that it slashed at BaoHuckmon with, sending it flying and causing quite a bit of damage.

In return, more of Beelzebumon started glitching out, but even then, it managed to disappear, smashing thorough the roof.

This caused the girls to break out of their amazement, and Ruby immediately ran over to where BaoHuckmon had fallen, only to find that it had reverted back into Huckmon, although it appeared relatively unharmed otherwise.

Weiss and Blake instead headed for Oobleck, who they found slumped against the wall he had crashed into, bleeding and exhausted, but awake, alive and in no danger of dying.

As Ruby carried the unconscious Huckmon over to where Oobleck was he looked curiously at the being in her arms.

Then he shook his head slightly and with some effort got back up.

"Come on girls, we need to get back to Beacon…" He said.

Then the explosions started.

* * *

 **Author's notes: Let's see how many people complain about this. Although considering how sparse reviews are... Well, this is probably the point where RWBY cannon starts going out the window, probably... Anyway, I have been waiting for this moment for a while, although I am even more keen on getting to a similar moment in the story later on.**

 **I hope you enjoyed and that you have a nice day.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own neither Digimon nor RWBY**

* * *

At first they were all still, confused and uncertain, Ruby holding the weakened Huckmon in her arms as they tried to figure out what the explosion was all about.

"What was that?" Yang asked. "What was that explo-"

She never got to finish her sentence as a loud howl filled the air.

"Oh no, Grimm." Oobleck said, fear etched onto his features as he clutched his arm.

"Where does that tunnel lead?" Blake asked, a creeping worry slowly spreading its chill through her.

"It should lead back to- No… It couldn't be…" The teacher's face distorted into despair as he realised what exactly was happening.

"They're trying to lead the Grimm into Vale…" The raven-haired Faunus trembled as her worry became realisation.

The other girls gasped as they realised how likely this was to be true.

"This is no good. We need to find a way out of Mountain Glenn, before we are overrun." Oobleck said as the many sounds of Grimm reached them.

Growling, hissing, screeching, slithering and heavy steps to name but a few of the sounds they could hear.

Even if most of the beasts were headed for Vale, presumably drawn by the chain of explosions and the negative emotions of the suicidal White Fang, it was only a matter of time before they were discovered.

A loud growl drew their gazes up, towards the roof… and the hole left by Beelzebumon's exit. There, looking down at them, was a Beowulf Alpha, no doubt considering how to get down there.

"Uh… I'm afraid to ask this Doctor but… can you still fight?" Yang queried, although her grim expression revealed her doubt.

"Unfortunately, my Aura is depleted, and I believe my arm might be broken." The Doctor said, carefully trying to move his arm, and promptly wincing. "I am in no state to fight any Grimm of a substantial threat level."

"Thought so." The brawler said as she readied herself.

"Huckmon, what about you? Can you move?" Ruby asked the being in her arms.

"No… I'm sorry… I… need time to recover…" Huckmon responded.

"Follow the train? Too many Grimm, judging by the sound." Oobleck mused. "Back the way we came? Straight into Mountain Glenn, extraction unlikely at this juncture… Girls! Go towards the tunnel Torchwick went into!"

They took a few moments to consider, but eventually they dashed off, heading towards the place that Beelzebumon emerged from, Ruby carrying Huckmon.

If Roman went there, there was probably an escape route available there.

It was their best bet.

Seeing its prey start running, the Beowulf Alpha decided to leap straight into the hole, and while it certainly didn't sound like it ended overly well, it still rose up, unleashing a fierce howl.

From the direction of the train tracks came several replies, many of a kind the girls were in no hurry to fight right now.

Blake quickly finished the Alpha off, using all speed she could muster to reach it, and kill it, in as short a time as possible. While it was injured, it was most certainly smarter not to leave it alone. One could never tell with Alphas what they might do, and an injury like that would only stop it for a limited amount of time.

Unfortunately, a group of Beowulves appeared along the tracks, and it didn't seem like they could get to the tunnel before they reached them.

Yang and Weiss dashed forward, unleashing their respective attacks to thin the pack before engaging.

This bought the others enough time to reach the entrance.

"Weiss! Yang! Hurry!" Ruby shouted, indicating that the two should start heading towards the entrance.

But as they started to withdraw, the ground trembled, a horrible sound reverberating down the massive tunnel the train had gone into…

And a King Taijitu emerged, closely followed by a number of Deathstalkers… and a horde of smaller Grimm.

Simultaneously the remaining Beowulves threw themselves at the two, delaying them just long enough for the massive serpentine Grimm to reach them.

It lunged, massive fangs poised to tear the girls apart.

A large blur of gold and white smashed into the beast with a great roar, tearing it apart with the mere collision.

Huckmon immediately perked up, noting the newcomer's presence.

"This power is… What are you doing here Dynasmon?" It said.

Indeed, the blur turned out to be the large, armoured, draconian form of Dynasmon, who seemed to be regarding the dissolving King Taijitu with surprise.

He was about the same size as Beelzebumon, but bulkier, both due to the armour and the muscles that showed. Its large wings only served to make it more imposing as it casually tore a few of the Deathstalkers apart.

Then it seemed to glitch out, various parts of it pixelating, and the Royal Knight went down to one knee, clear distress in its eyes.

"That idiot…" Huckmon said, then seemed to gather itself. "Dynasmon! Regress! You can't maintain your Ultimate form!"

Dynasmon's eyes widened as his head whipped around to look at Huckmon. Then it facepalmed and became enveloped in a bright light that then fell away to reveal a small, shorter than Weiss and slightly humanoid being with blue skin, large red eyes, a golden V-shape between said eyes, a sharp nose with an absolutely tiny horn. It had three claws on its feet and a tail, but it might still be possible to convince someone it was actually a small child in a costume.

Unfortunately, it failed to solve the problem, the Digimon was still unable to move, and if anything seemed to be closer to breaking apart.

"Damn, it used up too much energy before regressing…" Huckmon murmured.

Even if it was uncertain what was going on, a Creep decided to seize the moment and strike at the newcomer, but it was given an explosive right to the face by Yang.

"I don't quite get what's going on, but you saved us and took care of the big Grimm, so it's only fair that I save you and take care of the small ones." She said, offering a hand to the Digimon.

"Heh, that's honourable of you, if I had the opportunity I would have loved to fight alongside you." It replied, mustering a little bit of strength to clasp her hand.

"Aw, don't say it like that, makes me feel like fighting alongside you as well." She replied with a grin.

Suddenly a small light radiated from the two, barely noticeable unless you were looking right at them, one golden yellow and one silvery light-blue, and the Digimon's very existence suddenly stabilised as new power surged into it.

Startled they let go of each other's hands, only to realise that Yang suddenly held a device in her hand much like the one Ruby has, but this one was yellow with some small hints of red.

"What just happened?" Yang asked, staring at the device.

"Is that a…? Heh." The Digimon smiled ferociously. "It seems we'll get to fight together after all! For now, you can call me V-mon!"

"Eh? O-okay…" At first the brawler was confused, but then a similar smile came to her features. "I don't quite get what is happening, but let's rock! You can call me Yang, V-mon!"

"I'm glad that you're both fired up all of a sudden, but it would be nice if you actually got to the part where you actually fight!" Weiss interjected, stabbing another Creep. "Or better yet, returned to the plan!"

"Oh right, need to get out of here. We'll break through and head towards the others!" Yang responded, and the new formed combination burst into action, both of them delivering punishing punches to any Grimm that got in their way.

With their new fighting spirit and reinforcement, they pushed through to the entrance where the others were waiting, and they all fled into it.

 _ **-Break—**_

It was chaos.

Grimm rampaged through the streets, and in multiple locations Huntsmen and Huntresses struggled to contain them.

The Atlesian forces that had recently arrived had added their power though, and the source of the incursion was rapidly being cleared and handled.

It supposed it would have to give the humans some credit for the rapid response and containment of the situation.

Almost absentmindedly Lavender smashed the Pile Bunker covering its right forearm into a large Ursa, the activation of the weapon pulverising the beast.

Too weak. That the humans had trouble with these beasts was their greatest fault.

Although…

To be fair, the beasts were numerous enough that even it found dealing with them troublesome, especially since it couldn't use its Spiral Masquerade, which was its go to when dealing with weaker foes.

Of course, normally it wouldn't be facing the rabble at all, rather letting its loyal Knightmon deal with the nuisances.

Still, for all that it would like to complain, it did understand that in order to maintain their cover they needed to assist in this matter. Even if in reality it would like nothing better than to cast off this silly disguise, it did have to admit that it didn't know what to do.

So it would follow Alphamon's plan. After all, the Aloof Hermit might have been eccentric, but at least that one had an understanding of what they were doing. It had tried to figure out a plan of its own, but it had to admit that none had come to it that didn't involve being far too conspicuous.

And the instruction to remain inconspicuous had come from Yggdrasil itself. And as an esteemed Royal Knight it was unthinkable to defy the orders of its liege.

It watched as Omegos used the Grey Sword to cleave through several of the beasts at once.

While normally the weapon would be attached to its arm, right now the weapon took the form of an actual sword. While the blade remained the same, albeit far smaller than normal, it now possessed a guard shaped vaguely like the head of WarGreymon and a hilt that would comfortably allow for both one- and two-handed wielding.

At the moment his comrade was wielding it in two hands, while the modified Garuru Cannon hung on its back. The cannon remained mostly the same as when it was one of Omegamon's hands, but it had two grips, being unwieldy for a human, meaning that Omegos preferred not to use it with one hand, even if it could, as well as a slot for adding ammunition, as in its current state it would be unwise to power the weapon with its own energy.

Neither of them had clad themselves in armour, as they deemed it unnecessary to waste the extra energy needed to maintain it. Albion's example of wasteful use was still fresh in their minds, and they had no intention of repeating mistakes they had seen examples of.

In the distance Riina casually sidestepped a swipe from an Ursa, then equally casually lopped its head off with a smooth swing of its sword.

LordKnightmon could count the number of times it had seen that sword on its hand. It was rare enough to see Alphamon fight, rarer still were the times where it would actually use its own blade instead of the 王竜剣(OuRyuuKen) or simply blast them with its energy beams.

Seeing that there were no more Grimm in the immediate vicinity, Lavender relaxed, and started considering whatever or not to tell that silly woman that had been observing them the whole time to cease, or if it would be more prudent to simply pretend it didn't know about it.

But before the Royal Knight in disguise could come to a decision, the woman left, presumably having realised that she wouldn't see any more of their combat ability.

Not that she had seen anything of use beyond their various primary weapons, and even that was misleading. She still didn't know about the devastating waves of energy the Grey Sword could unleash, she hadn't seen the power of _**Urgent Fear**_. Even in these forms they could still unleash these attacks, although unfortunately they probably wouldn't be able to use them repeatedly.

If they could increase the amount of energy available to them on the other hand…

Then maybe they could even fight on the level of a Perfect for a short while…

* * *

 **Author's notes: It's been a tad bit longer than I had originally intended, but let's just say things happened and I didn't get anything done. I was actually a bit uncertain how to do these events, but I think what I came up with works pretty decently. I actually think that Yang and Dynasmon has a few things in common, which is why I chose him. Now to figure out if any of the other Royal Knights have anything in common with Weiss or Blake... And please don't say Blake and Duftmon because cat. I mean personality wise.**

 **Also, yes, I know there are already two Royal Knights that have V-mon as their Child-level, but I couldn't find any other evolution line that felt like it would reasonably be able to end up with Dynasmon. Seriously though, what is up with the number of Royal Knights with V-mon in their line? Also, is there any media where Alphamon actually uses GradAlpha? I suppose maybe the one that introduced Alphamon and that actually has OuRyuumon in it?**

 **If you see any mistakes or think I could have done something better differently, feel free to say so, it would be most appreciated.**

 **I hope you enjoyed, and that you have a nice day.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own neither Digimon nor RWBY**

* * *

"What happened in Mountain Glenn Bartholomew?" Ozpin queried. "Why the secrecy?"

"We encountered… a demon, Ozpin." The Doctor replied.

"A demon?" Glynda said, clearly uncertain how to interpret the statement. "Some kind of Grimm?"

"No. I do not think it was a Grimm. It spoke. It was clearly in possession of sentience while lacking most, if not all, traits characteristic of the Grimm." Oobleck replied.

They were gathered in the Headmaster's office at Beacon, with the newly returned teacher having his arm bandaged and kept in a sling being testament to his injuries.

"Sentience? And you say it spoke? What did it say? What did it sound like? And what did it look like?" Ozpin queried.

"It had a masculine voice to match its appearance, that of an extremely tall humanoid with a rather masculine form, albeit somewhat lanky. It seemed to be wearing clothes made out of black leather and had three red eyes. It seemed to be in cahoots with Torchwick-"

"With Torchwick?" Glynda interrupted.

"Indeed. I shiver to imagine how one like Torchwick came into contact with such a being. Fortunately, I can say that they didn't give the impression of camaraderie. It seemed more interested in fighting than anything else."

"Did you get any impression of its strength?" Ozpin asked, although his gaze at Oobleck's injury was clear on what he thought.

The Doctor indicated the limb with a meek smile. "This injury was indeed sustained in a confrontation with the being. Indeed, this was the result of but a single blow. I have a hard time imagining victory against it."

The other two stared at the Doctor, Glynda clearly rattled at the idea of something like that roaming Remnant. "How come team RWBY escaped with such light injuries?"

"We were saved when another being attacked it." Oobleck was clearly hesitant to talk about this.

"Did you get some kind of name?" Ozpin asked.

Before Oobleck could answer the elevator suddenly arrived opening to reveal Riina Onyx, although instead of her usual expression she wore one far more severe, alerting Ozpin that she had dropped the charade, and that she had come on matters concerning her mission, and that she had no qualms about Oobleck or Glynda seeing her true self.

"The name of the good doctor's assailant would be Beelzebumon, while I imagine his saviour would have been Huckmon." She said immediately.

Shock became readily apparent on Oobleck's features, while Glynda seemed stunned.

"H-how… Who are you?" The Doctor said, staring wide-eyed at the newcomer.

Riina simply passed by the two and laid a hand upon Ozpin's table. Moments later an image was projected from it of a regal figure in heavy armour while the room went into lockdown.

"What…?" Glynda whispered, before her eyes widened as she looked at her scroll.

"I pray that thou will pardon mine rudeness, but I am afraid that I need to ensure privacy." The projected figure suddenly said, the voice from it very similar to the one that had come from Riina not moments ago.

"Well, I don't think this is necessary, but I'll forgive it. Still, I must say I didn't expect this from a knight." Ozpin said, causing an approving sound to come from the armoured figure, while startling Oobleck.

"Indeed, I am a knight. A Royal Knight to be more precise." The figure responded.

The mention of 'Royal Knight' caused Oobleck to freeze up.

"I see that this rings a bell Oobleck." Ozpin said, causing the man to drop his shoulders and sigh.

"I had promised to not reveal Huckmon, but it seems that is a moot point now." He said.

"Huckmon?" Glynda asked.

"A talking creature that seemed to accompany miss Rose. It changed form and protected us from Beelzebumon, who then called it a 'Royal Knight'. It told us that it was seeking a group of other Royal Knights." Oobleck turned towards the figure. "Am I to understand that you are one of them?"

"Indeed. I am Alphamon, a member of the Royal Knights. I came here to provide apologies, and an explanation."

"Apologies?" Ozpin queried.

"Indeed. Beelzebumon art an old enemy of ours, and I fear it followed us to thine world." Alphamon answered.

"World?" Glynda questioned.

"Ah, I received some information pertaining to that from Huckmon and V-mon." Oobleck said. "I can elaborate on that later."

The stern teacher seemed a bit taken aback, while there seemed to be a glimmer of surprise in Alphamon's eyes.

"V-mon thou say?" It asked.

"Ah, yes! V-mon apparently came chasing after Huckmon if my memory serves." Oobleck replied.

"Intriguing. Doth thou know how it anchored itself in this world?"

Oobleck seemed a bit confused for a few moments before realisation came to him. "While their explanation was somewhat lacking, as far as I understood it V-mon became what it called a 'partner' of miss Xiao Long's."

"What does that mean?" Ozpin cut in.

"Normally we cannot remain in thine world, slowly becoming weaker before being forced to return. One method to avoid this is to become what we call a 'Partner' of a Human. This method is unreliable as the Human and would be Partner need to be highly compatible, although in return it provides access to an immense power."

"Is miss Onyx your Partner then?" Glynda asked, although she seemed hard pressed to follow everything.

"No. I am using a different method." There seemed to be some hesitation in the Royal Knight's answer.

"And what is that method?" Ozpin asked calmly.

"By acquiring permission, it is possible for us to come to inhabit a Human. Riina Onyx does not exist." As these words were spoken for just a few short moments the jewel on Riina's head disappeared, and her hair turned blonde. "She is merely a façade covering that body built with mine own power." The Royal Knight indicated the girl standing by the table.

"So, you are indeed possessing that body. What about the original person?" The Headmaster asked.

"She sleeps for now, until that time when either mine mission is complete. I swear upon the proud name of the Royal Knights that this was entirely consensual." Alphamon replied, placing a hand upon its chest and bowing.

"I suppose this means that the rest of team ROAL is the same?" Ozpin asked.

"Indeed."

"I see. That is fine."

"Ozpin!" Glynda exclaimed.

"It's fine Glynda. I assume this means there is a good chance Torchwick is possessed then?" Ozpin said, causing both Glynda and Oobleck to reel back in shock.

"Beelzebumon is quite unlikely to align itself with a Human. It is far more likely that one of its comrades has possessed this Torchwick." Alphamon replied.

"What would you suggest we do?" Ozpin asked.

"Mine advice would be to leave this matter to us Royal Knights. I am afraid that thou art all too weak compared to this enemy." Alphamon replied.

"Could we let Huckmon and V-mon fight?"

"That might prove beneficial. Myself and mine comrades are not at full strength at the moment."

"I see. I'll keep team RWBY in mind then."

"I believe this concludes mine business here. I beg thee farewell Headmaster, and that this matter remains a secret."

"Of course. As long as it is feasible."

With that Alphamon left the systems of the office and returned to Riina, immediately returning to the charade and almost skipping out of the office even as the lockdown was released.

 _ **-Break—**_

"So from what you understand based on this Huckmon and V-mon's explanation, these Digimon as they call themselves are essentially sentient data?" Glynda questioned, clearly not comfortable with the explanation she had been given.

"Indeed! While I was sceptical myself, this Alphamon's display certainly lends credence to the claim." Oobleck responded.

"I can't… deny that. Whatever that Alphamon was, it completely overwhelmed and overtook the security." The stern teacher said, then pushed up her glasses. "I tried to regain some control while… it, was distracted, but I think it knew what I was doing."

"I see. I certainly didn't notice anything from Alphamon itself. What I find most odd is the apparent age I feel from it. Almost comparable to my own." Ozpin said.

"That certainly is… odd. Is it really fine to leave them be?" Glynda said.

"What choice do we have? We have no idea how many members of these 'Demon Lords' are in Remnant at the moment, and if they truly are all of similar, or greater, power to that Beelzebumon…" Oobleck said.

Glynda's answer consisted only of an aggravated grunt.

"As Bartholomew says, for now it would seem the wiser choice to leave them be." The headmaster interjected. "Besides, if they wanted to cause us harm they've sure waited a long time. With the capabilities shown by Alphamon and the strength we can infer they all possess, there is little we could have done to stop them, and they know it."

"What about their implication of being weakened?" Glynda said.

"I thought you saw Albion's power first-hand. If that is his weakened power, while presumably withholding the majority of his abilities…" Oobleck retorted.

Glynda grit her teeth. "True… If we factor in that they could clearly receive reinforcements, and that there are supposedly thirteen of them, while we have six accounted for…"

"They hold the upper hand and seem utterly uninterested in using it." Ozpin filled out, turning to stare out the window.

 _ **-Break—**_

Neopolitan gave Roman an uncertain look as the man lounged back in a sofa.

"Huh? Don't worry Neo, she won't find us here for a while, we've made sure to diffuse our trail after all." The man replied.

He sounded like himself. Mostly… And she was quite uncertain who exactly he meant by 'we', because she certainly wasn't part of 'diffusing their trail'.

She also doubted that the excessively tall humanoid lounging back in another sofa had been part of that either.

When it had arrived there had seemed to be something wrong with it, its presence weak and its body odd, almost like a glitchy computer image.

But since arriving here it had recovered, returning to its terrifying original state, and now it really only seemed like it was bored, all the while ignoring the other two.

Once again, she couldn't help but wonder where Roman had found this being, or how they had come to start working together.

She was on edge, and she could clearly see that Roman had noticed in spite of her attempts to hide it.

"Come now Neo, what's the matter? Relax." He said.

She forced herself to smile wave the comment off, making airs of being relaxed.

She wasn't certain yet, but there seemed to be something wrong about Roman. As if there was something else in there with him…

And she didn't like it one bit.

 _ **-Break—**_

Glynda Goodwitch sighed loudly as she sank into her bathtub.

The recent events had most certainly left her exhausted mentally, and she was definitely feeling some level of stress build up.

The addition of these 'Royal Knights' and 'Demon Lords' on top of everything else certainly wasn't good for her overall wellbeing.

She really needed some relief…

Absentmindedly her fingers wandered.

Just this once…

Just this once was fine…

She got lost in herself.

Her mind occupied and distant, she didn't react to the new presence in the bathroom.

Rather, it fuelled her distraction.

An arm wrapped around her shoulder, the hand joining hers, while a sweet feminine voice whispered in her ear.

"Won't you let me join with you?"

* * *

 **Author's notes: Well... This chapter turned out... interesting. Well, let me hear your opinions and feedback, that would be appreciated. For a while it seemed like there wouldn't be any reviews, but I did get one. I hope you didn't say Sleipmon and Weiss because of ice because that would be the same as Duftmon and Blake because cat. That said Sleipmon and Weiss has certainly been a consideration, but suggestions and thoughts would be nice.**

 **I hope you enjoyed, and that you have a nice day.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own neither Digimon nor RWBY**

* * *

It took all of Glynda's willpower not to massage her temples as she overheard the rumour mill go on its merry way.

Before she had been dismissive of what they were saying about team ROAL, but now she suddenly felt like they might be true.

Like how apparently two of them didn't know about the 'guns' occasionally referring to the biceps, or just how impossibly solid Omegos' muscles were in general.

She didn't even want to know how the latter came to be, although she supposed she knew the answer quite well.

Teenagers.

Full of juvenile notions and desires. There were always a number that were more interested in her than her lessons, mostly when they just arrived, but some manage to persist.

She was still having a hard time deciding whether she should be impressed at their ability to maintain such behaviour in spite of the realities of being a Huntsman or Huntress…

Or if she should be annoyed at them for how appalling that behaviour is.

But that was quite tangential.

The worst part for her was that she had previously regarded many of them quite favourably for their discipline and good manners, although Lavender had always been a bit of a mixed bag.

That one certainly had discipline and good manners most of the time, but there was always that flamboyancy and clear notions of superiority that he didn't particularly bother to hide.

But frankly Riina Onyx had been the one she had the worst impression of. Seemingly so carefree and quite probably mischievous it was no wonder Glynda hadn't thought too highly of her. Certainly she seemed like she had possibly better analysis of the various mock battles and scenarios than any of the other members of her team, but that didn't really help.

Of course, the fact that it was all a charade, superbly crafted and performed, only served to instead make Alphamon terrifying, especially since she sensed the incredible amounts of combat experience the Royal Knight had during the conversation in Ozpin's office.

Yes, Alphamon was battle-hardened in a way not even some of the most veteran of Huntsmen and Huntresses could hope to match. Glynda shuddered to imagine just how capable it was.

They'd gotten a small glimpse during the Breach, where Riina had gotten through it completely unharmed despite only being armed with a single, simple longsword.

Glynda could probably have matched that feat, but the question then became just how easy it had been for the Royal Knight.

She shook her head to banish these thoughts. Wild speculation and rampant worry would only get her killed in the long run, and for now these Royal Knights seemed to be more on their side than against them.

If she was going to worry, it would probably have to be the Demon Lords they had been warned off. Most worrying on that side would be the question just how many were around. So far, they knew about two. One confirmed and then one suspected to be possessing Roman Torchwick.

This time she couldn't stop herself from massaging her temple.

They had no easy way of knowing if someone was possessed. All they really knew was the vague description given by Alphamon, but for all they knew it didn't even work the same between the Royal Knights and the Demon Lords.

Well, they could guess that the basics might be the same, but that the Demon Lords probably wouldn't play fair, while at the very least Alphamon seemed like it played supremely fair.

Glynda probably needed to take a break, rest up and relax a little… She didn't particularly want to repeat the embarrassment of last night…

How could she ever have let herself get so carried away?

 _ **-Break—**_

The first time Penny had gone into her own systems had been on accident. She'd been trying some meditation techniques, when suddenly she was in a space similar to the one within which she had had her conversation with Alphamon.

After that she had taken some time to figure out how to do it reliably and on purpose.

It was… intriguing. Different. More comfortable almost. She felt less restrained, and more herself in there.

She could probably mess with her own systems here but…

Well, she didn't want to give her father another heart attack and if she wasn't careful she might cause some real damage.

She didn't want that.

The form her consciousness took had also changed.

It was more defined, looking far more like a young girl than it had earlier.

She could even play with her hair now!

Or well, the luminescent green strands that formed what appeared to be hair, and somewhat acted like hair.

So hair she would call it!

Still… she was a bit unused to having it drape over her shoulders like this…

Was it reaching the small of her back?

Maybe she should get a haircut?

Wait, how was she going to get a haircut like this?

She might need to consider this further…

Actually… why was her hair this long…?

How did that even happen?

It's not like this was an organic body that would naturally grow…

It had just suddenly been like that.

One day there wasn't any hair at all and the next it was this long.

Was this what puberty was like?

No wait. That didn't seem right. That didn't fit the description at all, did it?

She pouted in annoyance. She was confused and couldn't really ask anyone.

Alphamon might know but contacting the Royal Knight would be difficult considering her body was under heavy watch at the moment.

Hang on… pouting?

She was pouting?

She brought a finger to where her mouth would be and traced a pair of lips.

Oh.

She had lips…

That was new.

She suddenly felt like she needed a mirror, but had no idea how to get one.

And for some reason she felt a weird dread at what she might see…

What else might she not have noticed before now…?

Suddenly she noticed something.

A glimmer of green.

She looked towards it, and saw herself reflected.

Perhaps her wish for a sort of mirror had caused this reflective surface to appear.

But she saw nothing overly odd. No grotesque extra bits that she hadn't been able to see before. Or any extra bits at all for that matter.

Just the hair, the mouth, the nose…

The deep blue eyes that stared right back at her.

 _ **-Break—**_

Cinder Fall was not happy. No, as a matter of fact, she was livid.

Roman, that cowardly weasel who shouldn't have dared to cross her, had crossed her.

Of course, because no one survived to tell her what actually happened back at Mountain Glenn, she had no idea what might have possessed the man to perform such treachery.

Because as far as she had been able to tell the criminal had been far too greedy, far too self-centred and far too cowardly to ever cross her.

So it made no sense. And that infuriated her to no end.

And now the plan needed to be changed, especially since the criminal had taken Neopolitan with him.

Who was supposed to be their fourth member!

She took a deep breath to try and calm herself down, although it didn't seem all too effective at the moment.

Not to mention she had lost access to Ozpin's office for no adequately explained reason.

Were these events connected?

It didn't seem overly likely, but at this point she was starting to be willing to accept any explanation for events, even the more absurd or farfetched.

Things just weren't quite making sense at the moment.

Not to mention team ROAL…

Supposedly Lionheart had nothing to do with them. He didn't know who they were or when they became 'students' of Haven Academy.

While that didn't sound particularly convincing, Salem had decided that it might be the truth, meaning that whoever these people were, they had the capability to alter student records for the Academies.

But no one seemed to know anything about them. Not the Huntsmen and Huntresses, not the underworld, not the politicians…

Not even the Atlas military seemed to have anything.

She needed to have at least something.

Maybe she could get a show…

 _ **-Break—**_

"Miss Nikos and miss… Onyx…" For some reason Pyrrha could detect a certain… hesitation in Glynda's voice as she announced the people who had been selected to spar.

They were having sparring matches with the combatants chosen at random, and now Pyrrha had been pitted towards the mysterious leader of team ROAL.

The red-head looked towards where team ROAL had been gathered, with a little bit of excitement, and a certain dose of nervousness.

Her eyes met those of Riina Onyx, who at first seemed uncharacteristically calculating, before lightening up into the usual cheeriness.

"I have no objections." The girl said and rose, causing her teammates to give her surprised looks, which in turn prompted her to say something inaudible that caused them all to shake their heads in either resignation or amusement.

Realising that she had been too caught up in observing her opponent Pyrrha hastily rose and responded; "Neither do I."

The supposedly invincible girl somewhat distractedly responded to the encouragement from her teammates as she headed towards the locker-room to retrieve her weapons and armour. But all the way she was distracted.

She knew little about the leader of team ROAL, apart from that she seemed to be quite chipper and upbeat, as well as a bit mischievous. But she knew nothing about her combat ability, apart from the fact that she could slip through the detection of teams RWBY and JNPR combined, which was nothing to scoff at.

Maybe she was good with stealth? It would somewhat fit in with her personality but… It really wouldn't fit with the image given by the rest of her team. Especially not after having seen Albion's armour.

It was still possible, but the dynamic between the members of team ROAL didn't quite feel like that. The other members clearly respected Riina greatly, which meant that either her leadership was just that good, or she was on par with, or above, them in terms of combat ability.

Which was what made her so nervous. Considering how strong Albion had seemed, it really made her wonder just how capable Riina was. Of course, that was also what made her excited.

The prospect of testing herself against someone that was probably stronger than herself.

That was probably why she found her steps so steady as she headed out into the arena.

Idly she wondered if her opponent would be clad in armour like Albion's…

A thought that was completely put on hold as she beheld Riina Onyx already waiting there, still clad in her Haven uniform with only the fact that a longsword rested easily in her hand indicating that she was at all prepared for battle.

Pyrrha looked to Glynda, only to find the teacher shaking her head, as if to say; "Don't ask me, I've already tried."

Suddenly it was as if the very air changed quality, drawing Pyrrha's attention to her opponent, only to find that the normally upbeat girl had changed.

She was serious now, very much in a manner similar to the rest of team ROAL.

So much for the theory that stealth was her specialty, because she was clearly just as much a knight as Albion, an impression reinforced by Riina raising her sword in a salute very similarly to how the white-clad knight had done with his lance.

Pyrrha couldn't help but return the gesture with a bow before taking a stance.

Glynda signalled for them to begin… and nothing happened.

They were both standing there, prepared to receive an attack, analysing the stance of the other.

Riina's stance was relaxed, with her sword held lightly in a ready position, but Pyrrha had no doubt that any attack would fail.

In return the red-head got the feeling that her opponent had already found at least three avenues of attack that could succeed, and those were the ones she was actually aware of.

So she did the only thing she felt was right. She charged in, closing the distance as quickly as she could muster and launching a flurry of thrusts with her spear.

Yet every single attack was easily seen through and either dodged with minimal motions or gently guided aside, yet Riina did not counter-attack, despite Pyrrha seeing at least five opportunities for her to do so.

Worst of all, the invincible girl could sense that whatever that sword was made of, her polarity wouldn't work on it. It was almost as if it…

No, not now. This was right in the middle of battle. Sparring, true, but treating it as anything less than the real deal seemed disrespectful to this particular opponent.

Suddenly the counterattack came, not at a point where Pyrrha would have expected it, but at a moment that she actually thought she might have been safe…

Yet the longsword found a gap in her defence, incredibly small as it might have been, and it passed through with unerring precision.

To her credit Pyrrha managed to throw herself back in time to evade most of the blow although even then it stung, and her Aura depleted slightly as the tip impacted against her breastplate.

There was definitely a glimmer of appreciation in Riina's eyes even as she essentially invited Pyrrha to try again.

The leader of team ROAL was testing her, maybe even trying to make her learn something…

Pyrrha closed in again. Her opponent always defended with the minimum necessary effort…

She tried everything she could, varying her attacks whenever possible, mixing in more and more different methods of attack.

She even used her Semblance more than she usually did to change up her attack patterns even more…

Yet every attempt was repelled with unbelievable ease, as if the gap between them was so large that the effort made no difference.

Pyrrha did at least manage to make some gains when it came to defending against the inevitable yet unpredictable counterattacks…

But when all was said and done Pyrrha Nikos was lying on the floor, exhausted and just a bit battered, while Riina Onyx stood untouched, an irony that was not lost upon the red-head.

"You did well Pyrrha Nikos." The leader of team ROAL said with a benevolent smile.

* * *

 **Author's notes: This both took longer and became longer than I had intended. Well, the chapter isn't that much longer than I had intended but... it's still longer than I had originally intended. It also took longer due to a combination of writer's block and a particularly well-timed and nasty headache that left me unable to write when I had wanted to finish writing this chapter.**

 **I hope you enjoy and that you have a nice day.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own neither Digimon nor RWBY**

* * *

The spar had been replaying in Pyrrha's mind ever since she reached her locker. She had been so outmatched that even after having gone over the entirety of it multiple times in her mind could she see a way to even **scratch** Riina Onyx.

She could see ways to defend better against the counterattacks and had found a number of openings in her own defence that she hadn't been able to see before but…

She supposed one of the core problems was being unable to use her Semblance to subtly redirect Riina's weapon…

The line of thought that hadn't been allowed to be explored in the middle of the spar returned. That sword, seemingly so ordinary, had been unaffected by her Semblance, which either meant that Riina had a way to nullify the effect of it or that the sword was anything but ordinary.

Those were at least the thoughts that popped up after only a short bit of contemplation.

But… there was also something else. Something that had popped up during the spar in that immediate moment…

Now in retrospect it seemed silly, this idea that the sword wasn't real at all. Or perhaps better put, not actually a material object? It was hard to put into words, especially now that the blade wasn't in front of her anymore, and while it had been, she had been preoccupied with taking the spar as seriously as possible.

Riina Onyx… Just who was she? With skill like hers it wouldn't be odd if she was far more famous than Pyrrha herself yet…

Pyrrha had never heard of her, or her team.

It wasn't impossible by any means, Remnant being the place it was, it wouldn't be that odd if someone who only kept to themselves and didn't seek fame would be somewhat unknown but…

If that was the case with team ROAL then…

Why were they here?

 _ **-Break—**_

"An impressive showing from that Pyrrha girl." Lavender said while twirling his rose, an appreciative smile on his lips.

"I'm a bit surprised you would ever say something like that." Omegos said in response.

"Out of all the students of this Academy, she is the one with the finest polish I have seen so far. While not quite up to my own standards, she has promise. Besides, I would have fared no better in a match of skill against our leader." The pink youth replied.

"Fair enough." The dual-colour haired youth nodded in understanding.

"A true statement indeed. Pyrrha has truly shown herself to be of excellent calibre, even more so than I previously thought." Albion added.

Of course, never stated, but fully understood by all three of them, was the addition: For a Human.

 _ **-Break—**_

To most of everyone, the display that had been given was completely incomprehensible, the idea of Pyrrha Nikos, reputed to be invincible, being defeated this soundly simply did not register.

Cinder Fall did not suffer from this problem, she harboured no illusions that Pyrrha Nikos was invincible. No, her problem was simply the inhuman skill shown off by Riina Onyx.

This was completely unlike Albion Dracul's display, which had shown overwhelming power unlike anything a common Huntsman could muster.

Here there was little more power than one might expect from a Huntress. Instead there was skill, the kind that wasn't born out of talent alone, but from experience.

For Riina Onyx to have that much experience…

It was hard to imagine that she was anywhere near 17 years old, or even the highball of 25 years… Even accommodating for extreme circumstances, the girl had to be at least 40 years old…

And even then, it was simply nigh impossible.

At least there was one clear takeaway from all of this.

Riina Onyx, and, for good measure, the rest of her team, would have to go onto the list of people not to fight before she fully claimed the power of Autumn.

If that skill was the extent of Riina Onyx's ability, then Cinder could probably manage… But her instincts told her this couldn't be the extent, that she had held back for the sake of helping the little redhead develop.

That there was power lurking behind that somewhat ordinary exterior.

Well, technically she had seen that Riina Onyx had been holding back. There was a certain slackness to her motions, as if no effort had been put into them, and even then it had been enough to match Pyrrha Nikos.

 _ **-Break—**_

Well… that more or less confirmed that Alphamon was a being that was probably far older than anyone barring maybe the Queen or Ozpin…

Such were the thoughts that went through Glynda's mind.

She had come to quite similar conclusions to Cinder, albeit with the added edge of knowing about Alphamon.

She took a few breaths to recompose herself.

At least this might have been a good lesson for Nikos… Finding an appropriate sparring partner had always been… tricky. Not that Alphamon was in anyway optimal, but at least this should be better than someone who can't even challenge her properly, in the right ways.

Glynda sighed softly.

These recent events had taken a toll on her. At this rate she might be in more dire need of relaxation than she could ever accept…

Well, at least the Royal Knights were more likely to help their side if by some absurd twist of fate, they were forced to take a side, so that wasn't something worth worrying about at the moment…

If so figuring out whether or not Roman Torchwick was indeed possessed by a member of the seven might be more prudent…

 _ **-Break—**_

"Huckmon, I have a question." Weiss asked the Digimon as they were seated in team RWBY's room.

They were currently the only two in the room. Yang had run off with V-mon somewhere for some reason while Ruby was stuck in the library with Blake with homework, leaving the Heiress to watch over Huckmon.

"Hm? Sure! Ask away!" It responded cheerfully.

"I know we talked about the Demon Lords briefly after that encounter with…Be…" She tried, and failed, to remember the name of the terrifying being they had encountered.

"Beelzebumon?"

"Yes. Beelzebumon. We went over it to some extent, but… you never said much about the rest."

"I guess that's true… You want to know more about the Demon Lords for when we encounter them?"

"I don't like the way you used 'when' rather than 'if', but that is correct."

"I guess that isn't a bad idea but… shouldn't everyone be here for that?"

"So we can fail getting around to it? Knowing our luck lately something will happen that would prevent it from coming up. Besides, this is about as good an opportunity as we'll get."

"Well… I see your point. Okay then, where should I start?"

"Well, you said there were multiple of them but… How many exactly?"

"There are seven in total, all Demon Lord Digimon of terrible power."

"Seven? There are six more beings like that Beelzebumon?" Weiss shuddered at the implication.

"Yes. Each of them has a sin that they draw power from."

"Sin? Like… a bad emotion or habit?"

"I… suppose. Beelzebumon has Gluttony."

"He… eats too much?"

"Well, it seems to more be a hunger for battle but… he might do that as well."

"What about the other six?"

"Apart from Beelzebumon there is also Lucemon of Pride, Daemon of Wrath, Lilithmon of Lust, Barbamon of Greed, Leviamon of Envy and Belphemon of Sloth. If we are lucky we won't have to deal with any of the others…"

"You think there are more of them around."

"Yes. I fought Lilithmon when I arrived, which was the reason for my wounds… I hope it was forced back to the Digital World but…"

"It could still be here."

Huckmon nodded. "I am also bothered by that Roman Torchwick… It is doubtful that Beelzebumon would work with a Human…"

The heiress had found that when a Digimon said Human, they really meant both Humans and Faunus, which was a slightly tangential thought that came up, presumably to distract from the troubling implication of Huckmon's words.

"You think another Demon Lord is involved?"

"While the seven aren't particularly fond of cooperating, it is at least vastly more likely than that one of them would work with a Human."

Weiss sat silent for some time before a small groan escaped her lips and she buried her face in her hands.

"Why did I think this would put me more at ease? Do you think you and V-mon can keep us safe?"

"If we could regain our Ultimate forms, sure. At least as long as it's only Beelzebumon or Lilithmon…"

"That… is not reassuring. How are you even supposed to return to these… 'Ultimate' forms?"

"We would need to get enough energy. Unfortunately, I lack experience with the Partner system so…"

Weiss sighed deeply. "So you don't know. Figures."

Was there something she could do? At the moment she… No, not just she, but also Blake, lacked any ability to assist against the Demon Lords…

After all, considering how Doctor Oobleck fared against the supposedly weakened Beelzebumon…

What hope did mere Huntresses-in-training have?

 _ **-Break—**_

A being looked around with mild interest at the red forest it found itself surrounded by.

"Well, this is a pleasant surprise." It pushed a lock of golden hair away, then stopped and stared at its gloved hand. "My, it seems my energy is draining quite rapidly… Ah, of course. How silly of me to forget."

A radiant light burst out from it, and once it died down the glove had disappeared, revealing fair skin on the now much smaller hand.

"This will have to do for now." Its voice, once mature and slightly sinister had now turned childish, but also a bit angelic. "What to do, what to do? Find some Humans to trick perhaps? It has been o so long, after all. I also need to be able to maintain myself… Even this form isn't sustainable."

It directed its gaze around it again, eyeing the black beasts that cautiously peered at it from the shadows.

For a short while it just stood there, waiting to see what would happen, but after a couple minutes of absolutely nothing happening it simply decided to move on.

It sensed what seemed to be a large gathering of Humans and decided to go towards it.

And when it moved the beasts backed away, maintaining a large distance from the being.

"How dull. Still, it is welcome. It wouldn't do to waste energy right now. Hmm… It would be difficult to hide away like this…" As it pondered its wings receded into its body. "Better, although I sincerely doubt this apparel will work…"

It looked down at its body, only halfway covered by a pure white cloth, revealing much of its fair skin and the purple markings that covered its right side.

Well, it very much doubted the Humans would pose any problem but… others might.

It would have to acquire some more fitting wear… But to do so it would have to find some Humans for reference…

Well that, and, of course, the clothing to hide in.

"But first, reaching… what was it… civilization. Yes, civilization." An almost innocent smile came onto its features. "Then we can see what fun we can have. And just what is going on."

* * *

 **Author's notes: Well, this was an interesting chapter... What the heck am I doing? I should probably just have things start happening. I also think I've figured out what to do for Blake and Weiss. It might seem a bit weird, but I've decided, through process of elimination, which Royal Knight would go well with Blake. Or, well, really, would fit with Blake at all. Luckily, I think that one has grounds to fit pretty nicely with Blake.**

 **I hope you enjoyed and that you have a nice day.**


End file.
